Confusões em Hogwarts
by A little Writer
Summary: No fundo, todos queriam a mesma coisa. Elas não eram diferentes. PS: Muitas OCs na história, que vou tentar fazer seguindo a storyline dos livros. Quaisquer dúvidas, mande uma review perguntando! OCxFred/OCxDraco/OCxGeorge/OCxLino -definindo o resto-
1. Os vagões do Expresso

_E aqui estou eu com mais uma fic de _Harry Potter_… Assim até parece vício! É que… Sei lá, deu vontade, sabe? Então decidi começar mais uma! Mas vou tentar variar, eu juro! Enfim, espero que curtam!_

* * *

Era o primeiro dia de aula, os alunos estavam todos no Expresso de Hogwarts, a caminho da escola. Em um vagão isolado, uma garota de longos cabelos negros estava sentada no banco, com o braço apoiado no batente da janela e o olhar perdido na paisagem. Foram as batidas na porta que fizeram com que a garota desviasse os orbes negros da janela.

- Desculpe incomodar… É que não tem mais nenhum outro vagão disponível… Posso ficar aqui com você? – quem perguntava era uma garota baixinha, mesmo para a pouca idade que tinha, com cabelos bem curtos e também bastante escuros. A diferença era que estavam tingidos, ganhando um tom meio avermelhado. Seus olhos também era negros.

- Claro, claro. Eu sou Ana Rosemary. E você? – a garota distraída com a janela até pouco tempo, agora parecia interessada na pequena visitante.

- E-eu sou… Ebi Umino. – a pequenina engoliu em seco, desconfortável com o repentino surto de empolgação da outra. Talvez devesse ter procurado outro vagão…

- Ora, ora. É descendente de japoneses então! – Ana parecia bastante feliz.

- Sim, sou. E você? – Ebi sorriu de canto, sem graça.

- Eu sou americana. Quero dizer, mais ou menos. Minha mãe é de Portugal e eu deveria ter nascido lá também, mas acabei nascendo em solo americano. – Ana deu os ombros – Diz uma coisa… Você tem parentes trouxas?

- Ah, não. Não tenho. Pessoas assim, no entanto, não me incomodam. – Ebi estranhou a pergunta.

Ana riu aliviada.

- Que bom. Então não tem problema em contar que sou metade trouxa para você.

- E por que teria…? – a pequena parecia confusa.

- Ora, você não sabe? Dizem que alguns alunos não gostam… Aqueles que não são descendentes de bruxos são chamados de "sangue-ruim" e os alunos que não têm muita afinidade com esse tipo de gente podem fazer malvadezas com os tais "sangues-ruins". – Ana sussurrava com um tom de mistério, atraindo a atenção de Ebi totalmente. Ao continuar, porém, ela já falava normalmente – Mas já que você não tem nada contra, então eu fico feliz de conhecê-la.

Ebi sorriu largamente.

- Também estou feliz de conhecê-la.

* * *

Em outro vagão, longe do ocupado pelas duas morenas, uma estranha movimentação agitava os arredores. Alguns alunos se amontoavam para ver o que acontecia, outros se espremiam para passarem pelo corredor. Ainda não era grande coisa, apenas dois alunos novos se desentendendo. Isso era o que muitos pensavam, mas os interessados viam o que havia além disso. Era uma aluna nova completamente desconhecida discutindo com o mais famoso bruxo. Harry Potter.

- Olha aqui, senhor Potter. Eu realmente não ligo para quem você é, ok? Nem para seu senso de justiça ou o que for. Então faça o **favor** de liberar um espacinho aí para que eu e minha amiga possamos nos sentar em algum raio de lugar durante a viagem! – quem falava com um tom alto era uma garota alta e loira, de olhos azuis um pouco escuros. Talvez até esverdeados. Ela agitava as mãos enquanto falava.

- Desculpe, er… – Harry hesitou na hora de dizer o nome.

- Clarissa! – a garota parecia extremamente inconformada.

- Isso, certo… Clarissa… Acontece que nosso vagão já está realmente cheio e não dá para mais ninguém sentar conosco… Vocês podem ocupar um outro vagão mais para frente, que deve estar mais vazio.

- Olhe aqui, Potter…!, eu fui criada em um ninho de cobras e me recuso a me juntar a eles enquanto não sei se pertencerei a Sonserina ou não. Então **não me diga** para ocupar outro vagão mais para frente, onde vários _sonserinos_ se encontram. Entendeu?!

- Desculpem a intromissão, mas será que podemos acabar tudo isso? – a pergunta veio de Rony.

- E quem raios é você?! – Clarissa olhou com certo desprezo para o ruivo.

- Ninguém, esquece. – Ron viu que era inútil discutir com a loira.

- Hei, Cla. Deixa quieto. A gente pode achar outro vagão. – o comentário veio de outra garota, que se manteve quieta todo o tempo ao lado de Clarissa. Como a mais alta, ela também era loira, mas vários centímetros menor. Seus orbes eram completamente azuis e, contrastando com o cabelo liso da primeira, o seu era todo enrolado.

- Ora, Elouise. Não me venha com essa. – Clarissa revirou os olhos.

- Ora, Clarissa. Não faça todo esse escândalo! – Elouise, a loira mais baixa, parecia inconformada com toda a atenção que a amiga estava chamando.

- Você quer um lugar para sentar ou não? – Clarissa tinha um tom ácido.

- Quero, mas não precisa ser em um vagão onde vamos ficar socadas só porque você não quer contato com sonserinos até saber se será ou não um deles. – Elouise tentava manter a indiferença, mas estava começando a ficar difícil.

- Com essa atitude, ela com certeza será. – o comentário veio em coro de Fred e George.

- Quietos! – o coro feminino feito por Clarissa e Elouise fez com que os ruivos se encolhessem.


	2. Primeiro dia

Clarissa e Elouise, no final, tiveram que procurar por outro vagão. A pequena conseguira convencer a amiga de que tudo aquilo não valia a pena e, no fim, elas passaram quase toda a viagem em pé, andando pelo trem. A loira mais alta ficou bastante irritada com isso, mas quando entraram no Salão Principal para a divisão dos alunos, toda a ira se esvaiu de seu corpo. Clarissa ficou encantada demais com o lugar para se preocupar com o que acontecera no trem.

Minerva, em pé na parte da frente do salão, tinha um rolo de pergaminho em mãos e lia os nomes dos alunos calmamente. Cada um que era chamado sentava em um banco de madeira disposto diante da professora e tinha um chapéu antigo, chamado de Chapéu Seletor, posto na cabeça. Ele pensava um pouco e logo anunciava a casa do aluno. Clarissa esperava ansiosa por sua vez e Elouise achava graça disso. Por outro lado, Ana parecia nervosa, como se com medo de cair em uma casa ruim, enquanto que Ebi parecia indiferente.

Então Minerva anunciou:

- Ana Rosemary!

A morena respirou fundo e se adiantou, sentando no banco e esperando paciente pela decisão do chapéu. Ele pareceu resmungar alguma coisa, como se pensasse cuidadosamente. E então começou a falar.

- Você é cautelosa… Muito, na minha opinião. Ainda assim, tem um grande coração e se apega bastante às pessoas. Adora desafios intelectuais e… Preza muito por seus amigos. É alguém bastante confiável… Definitivamente, Grifinória!

Quando ouviu a casa em que ficaria, Ana abriu um sorriso largo. Aquela tinha sido a casa de sua mãe e a garota se sentia ótima em também ser da Grifinória. Saltitante, ela se levantou e foi até a mesa, se juntando a outros alunos novos. Minerva continuou chamando pelos alunos, mas Ana só ouvia um ou outro nome.

- Clarissa Cockatrice!

Uma garota alta e loira, de olhos azuis e um colar estranho pendurado no pescoço se manifestou. Calmamente ela foi até onde se encontrava o chapéu seletor e se sentou no banquinho. A primeira reação do chapéu foi franzir o cenho, mas ele logo começou a falar.

- Você é do tipo que gosta de chamar atenção… Não se importa muito com a opinião alheia, só quer ser você mesma… Mesmo que isso machuque alguém… E eu vejo trevas em seu coração… Sonserina!

Alguns sonserinos bradaram orgulhosos ao ouvir as palavras do chapéu, outros torceram o nariz, mas a maioria se manteve indiferente. Uma vez que Clarissa tivesse se levantado e ido para a mesa de sua casa, Minerva foi adiante com a lista.

- Ebi Umino!

O nome fez Ana prestar atenção na seleção. Era a vez da garotinha que ela conhecera no trem, tinha certeza. Parecendo ansiosa, ela ficou observando Ebi caminhar até o chapéu e se sentar. Não demorou muito para que as palavras começassem a sair.

- É… Você não me parece muito motivada a fazer algumas coisas… Tem muito medo do que os outros vão pensar… Definitivamente, Lufa-lufa!

Ebi deu os ombros e se levantou. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Ana, a pequena simplesmente acenou. Já a outra parecia um tanto arrasada. Se Ebi não seria de sua casa, então não haveria ninguém conhecido? E como será que a pequena ficaria sozinha na Lufa-lufa? Ana tinha a impressão de que Ebi era como uma bonequinha de porcelana. Se ninguém cuidasse dela, poderia quebrar facilmente…

- Elouise Doragon! – a voz de Minerva fez dois pares de olhar se voltarem para ela imediatamente. Ana, por ter sido tirada de seus devaneios e sentir certa curiosidade. Nunca tinha escutado um nome tão peculiar. E Clarissa, por ter ouvido sua amiga sendo chamada.

Elouise, a loira que fazia companhia a Clarissa no trem, não parecia confortável ao ter o chapéu posto em sua cabeça. O pior, porém, foi o silêncio profundo que se seguiu. Nenhuma palavra sobre sua personalidade foi dita e a loirinha não sabia que expressão o chapéu fazia. Só o ouviu anunciar a casa.

- Sonserina!

Clarissa sorriu de canto. As duas sempre foram unidas e não imaginava que podia ser diferente só porque foram para uma escola de magia. Lançando um olhar mortal para o rapaz ao seu lado, a loira mais alta conseguiu um espaço para que a amiga se sentasse perto de um conhecido. Ou seja, ela.

- Giulia Yuki! – a voz de Minerva continuava alta, mas não era mais o foco de atenção de muitos alunos.

A garota chamada era visivelmente descendente de japoneses. Não só pelos olhos escuros e puxados ou por seu sobrenome. Sua pouca estatura e o cabelo praticamente liso (que só não era por passar muito tempo sendo modelado quando a garota acordava, passando a ficar naturalmente ondulado) reforçavam a impressão. Parecendo um tanto alegre demais, ela se sentou e esperou pela decisão do chapéu.

- Não há muito que dizer… Você se parece com a outra jovem… Como era mesmo…? Ah, sim. Ana. Cautelosa, preza os amigos… Gosta da companhia dos outros e é bastante sociável. Sem dúvidas, Grifinória!

Ana sorriu por dentro ao ouvir o que o chapéu dissera. Talvez, tendo alguém tão parecido consigo na casa, o primeiro ano na escola não fosse tão ruim.

- Marienne Cello!

Ana não tinha ideia de quem era e também não ligava. Giulia, sua nova companheira de casa com personalidade parecida a sua, tinha acabado de se sentar e logo as duas começaram a conversar. Era impressionante como estavam se dando bem logo de início. As duas ficaram tão absortas na conversa que não ouviram a casa de Marienne, nem os demais alunos. Só sabiam que mais uma japonesa tinha sido chamada e que havia uma Olívia no meio da história. Fora isso, nada.

Só quando um moreno de óculos redondos esbarrou em Giulia que elas pararam de falar.

- Ah, desculpe. – ele pareceu sem graça – Eu sou Harry. – sorrindo (e rapidamente recuperado), o garoto estendeu a mão para Giulia.

- Eu sou Giulia! – ela respondeu animada, apertando a mão do rapaz – Você é Harry o que? – ela queria saber o sobrenome dele.

- Ah, Harry Potter.

Ana arregalou os olhos, mas Giulia pareceu não ver nada demais.

- Eu sou Giulia Yuki. Muito prazer!

O garoto sorriu e se afastou.

- Você tem ideia de quem ele era? – Ana parecia incapaz de acreditar no ocorrido.

- An… Além de "Harry Potter", você quer dizer? – Giulia parecia confusa.

- É! Ele é a "criança que sobreviveu"! Nunca ouviu falar?

Giulia negou com a cabeça.

- Eu sou filha de trouxas.

Ana pareceu entender.

- Ah… Bom, deixa para lá. Não faz diferença agora. – e sorriu. Talvez fosse só coisa da sua cabeça. Não era possível que o famoso Potter estivesse em Hogwarts, não é?

* * *

_N/A: E então, gente? Que acharam? Eu sei, eu sei… Muitos personagens novos logo de cara… Mas não se preocupem, vão se acostumar com eles! Qualquer coisa, mandar uma review perguntando quem raio é alguém pode ajudar! Eu respondo, viu? Não sou nenhuma bruxa maligna. Hahahaha. Enfim, acho que_ _agora vou fazer algo de útil (como lição de casa). Beijinhos._


	3. Dois anos depois

Os dias estavam passando calmamente. Ana já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes os professores já tinham dito para que ela e Giulia parassem de conversar, mas isso era o de menos. Ou melhor, os professores chamando a atenção não estragariam o humor dela, porque as conversas com Giulia eram o ingrediente principal para o dia ser divertido. Especialmente nas aulas com a casa rival.

- Giu. Hei, Giu! – Ana sussurrava, mas era possível notar que ela parecia brava com algo.

- Ai, ai. Não me belisca…! – Giulia respondia sussurrando também – O que foi?

- Presta atenção aí do lado. Esses sonserinos metidos não param de olhar para cá e fazer comentários entre eles. – Ana estava visivelmente incomodada.

- Ah, ignora. – Giulia não parecia ligar muito.

- Ignorar? Isso é extremamente _irritante_. – a mestiça pareceu mais incomodada.

Então uma risadinha foi ouvida vindo da mesa dos sonserinos.

- Algum problema aqui? – a voz do professor Snape fez com que os alunos se calassem de imediato.

- Não, nenhum, professor. – Ana reconheceu a voz como sendo de Draco Malfoy.

- É, professor. Nenhum mesmo. – seguida pela voz de Clarissa.

O que raios a garota estava fazendo entre eles? Ah, sim. Clarissa era uma sonserina. Ana suspirou. Tinham virado boas amigas desde o começo, mas às vezes, Clarissa preferia ficar junto de seus colegas de línguas afiadas e presas venenosas.

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_Era ainda o primeiro ano delas na escola. Ninguém ainda parecia querer se aproximar, apesar de quase metade do ano ter se passado. Era ruim ser novata. Muito ruim, diga-se de passagem. Mesmo que na Sala Comunal tivessem alguma rara atenção._

_Ana se aproximou da loira sem perceber. Estava caminhando a esmo, esperando Giulia sair da biblioteca. Era para ela ter voltado já, afinal, ia só conferir alguma coisa sobre um trabalho. Por que então Giulia ainda não tinha aparecido?_

_- Hei, olha por onde anda. – a voz de Clarissa fez com que Ana saísse de seus devaneios._

_- Ah, desculpe. – a morena sorriu de canto – Primeiro ano também?_

_- Sim, por que? – a loira não entendeu._

_- Você também está sozinha._

_Aquilo pareceu ofender Clarissa._

_- Só por ora._

_- Entendo… Sou Ana. – a morena estendeu a mão para a outra._

_Hesitante, Clarissa a apertou._

_- Clarissa. E para uma inimiga, você está sendo bem amigável._

_- Ora, só por que somos de casas que, historicamente, não se dão bem, então somos obrigadas a nos odiar? – Ana sorria largamente – Você parece ser legal. Então quem liga para a casa em que estamos?_

_- É… Pensando por esse lado… Mas ainda assim, podem fazer alguma coisa com você. Eu não tenho muito medo do que podem fazer comigo. – Clarissa deu os ombros._

_- Ora, eu também não. Desde que não envolvam inocentes, eu aceito qualquer conseqüência pelos meus atos._

_- Você é estranha… Como pode falar isso tão naturalmente?_

_- Não sou menos nem mais estranha do que você. Como pode falar com uma grifinória tão naturalmente? Estamos ambas aceitando as conseqüências. – foi a vez de Ana dar os ombros._

_Clarissa riu._

_- Tem razão._

_E desde então, as duas andavam muito juntas. Giulia, de início, não sabia se gostava ou não da loira. Assim como Elouise se incomodava com as grifinórias. Logo, no entanto, o quarteto estava formado e aceitava a companhia uma das outras naturalmente. Era tão natural quanto as visitas às outras casas. Às vezes, Elouise e Clarissa iam para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Em outras, Ana e Giulia iam para o da Sonserina. Essa amizade se estendeu pelos anos e era difícil separar o quarteto._

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

* * *

Elouise olhou de esgoela para a mesa de Ana e Giulia. Clarissa era capaz de tudo para impressionar alguém, só nunca tinha chegado a ponto de magoar os amigos. Mas alguém tinha mudado isso, aparentemente. "Quem" era uma boa pergunta.

- Hei, Cla. Do que vocês riem tanto? – Elouise tinha um tom de desinteresse na voz.

- Ah, nada não. Draco fez um comentário aqui que foi engraçado, mas fora do contexto não tem graça. – Clarissa sorriu.

"_Então é Draco Malfoy…?"_

Elouise suspirou. Uma última olhada à dupla de morenas a aliviou, pelo menos. As duas integrantes da Grifinória pareciam ter esquecido que estavam na mesma sala de aula dos sonserinos. Não que fosse de todo bem, já que Elouise era uma sonserina, mas na hora parecia uma boa solução.

Depois da aula, nem Ana nem Giulia esperaram pelas loiras. Clarissa estava ocupada se divertindo com Draco, então não percebeu, mas Elouise se incomodou. Rapidamente arrumou suas coisas e foi atrás da dupla. Quando as encontrou, elas estavam diante do quadro da mulher gorda.

- O leão caça a serpente. – a voz de Ana estava mais firme do que o normal.

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Era coincidência demais na opinião de Elouise. O leão era o símbolo da Grifinória e a serpente era o da Sonserina. O que? Só por que o torneio de Quadribol estava se aproximando, os grifinórios decidiram inflar o próprio ego? O sangue de Elouise ferveu por um momento, até que ela visse Ana e Giulia saindo pelo quadro pouco depois de entrarem.

- Hei, duas! – a voz da loira fez com que elas parassem de andar.

- Ah, Elouise! E a Clarissa? Não está com você por que? – Ana olhou ao redor ao perguntar.

- Ela estava ocupada demais com o Draco Malfoy. – Elouise torcia o nariz ao falar do loiro.

Ana e Giulia riram da expressão da loira.

- Mas enfim. – Elouise logo mudou de assunto – Que raio de senha é aquela?

- Sei lá. – Giulia deu os ombros – De repente a mulher gorda está ansiosa pelo jogo de Quadribol.

- Não somos nós quem escolhe a senha, queridinha. – Ana pareceu debochar da amiga ao terminar da frase. Sabia que aquela senha incomodaria qualquer sonserino que a ouvisse, mas o que ela podia fazer? Absolutamente nada.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas de repente você podem ter enfeitiçado o quadro. – Elouise deu os ombros.

- Ah, claro. Porque nós somos mestras em feitiços. – Ana manteve o ar de deboche.

- Tanto faz. O que importa mesmo é que eu vim me desculpar. – Elouise parecia realmente arrependida.

- E por que _você_ tem razão para se desculpar? – Giulia parecia confusa.

- Bom, não é exatamente por mim. É por causa da aula de Poções. – Elouise parecia sem graça.

- Ah, aquilo? Não foi nada. – Ana tinha um tom de indiferença, mas Elouise já sabia identificar pelo olhar da morena quando ela estava sendo sincera ou não. E não estava, naquela vez.

- Aquilo irritou vocês, não foi? A Clarissa realmente passou dos limites, mas não acho que ela tenha notado. Por isso que eu estou aqui pedindo desculpas. – Elouise sorriu de canto, ainda parecendo arrependida.

- Relaxa, ok? Não foi você, então não precisa de tudo isso. Se a Clarissa quiser, ela que venha se desculpar. Até lá, que se divirta com as cobrinhas venenosas que arranjou. Eu prefiro a cobrinha nem tão venenosa que se infiltrou na toca do leão! – Ana sorria animada e, na última frase, tinha posto a mão na cabeça de Elouise.

As outras duas riram.


	4. Problemas de trouxas

_O nome do capítulo anterior foi alterado para eu poder postar esse aqui como foi escrito originalmente :3_

* * *

Ana, Giulia e Elouise estavam andando pelos jardins do castelo, parecendo procurar por alguém. Ao longe, três ruivos, uma morena e um moreno de cabelo espetado conversavam. Quando Ana os avistou, rapidamente avisou as outras duas e não demorou muito para o trio se juntar ao grupo.

- Ora, ora. Resolveram aparecer? – a pergunta veio de Fred e ele sorria de forma divertida.

- E a outra loira que nós previmos que cairia na Sonserina além dessa baixinha aqui? – George tinha um tom zombeteiro.

- Hei! – Elouise pareceu se ofender por um instante, mas logo todos estavam rindo.

- Passamos na Sala Comunal depois da aula. – a resposta veio de Giulia.

- Aparentemente, algo grande está acontecendo. – Ana franziu o cenho.

- Tipo o que, Ana? – a pergunta veio de Hermione, que parecia preocupada com o comentário.

A garota deu os ombros. Não se importava com aquilo realmente.

- Sei lá. Mas havia uma grande quantidade de alunos na nossa Sala Comunal, o que geralmente não acontece a essa hora do dia…

Fred ficou sério.

- Seria possível que algo estivesse acontecendo e nós não estamos sabendo…?

- Eu ouvi falar que tem algo a ver com a Murta que Geme. – o comentário veio de Elouise.

- Ela sempre apronta alguma coisa… – Ana suspirou.

- Você e a Giu são as únicas que conseguem ter uma conversa de verdade com ela. Podiam tentar descobrir o que foi dessa vez, não? – George começou falando e Fred terminou a frase.

Giulia pareceu desanimada.

- Mas ela fala de forma muito enrolada. E chora muito. Só a Ana desvenda o que ela fala!

- Ou seja, sobrou para euzinha aqui descobrir o que está acontecendo. – ela tinha um tom meio desafiador e ao mesmo tempo um tanto preguiçoso, se essa fosse a melhor definição para sua falta de vontade, na voz.

- Exatamente. – os gêmeos disseram em uníssono.

- Mas a Ana não é metade trouxa? – a pergunta veio de Harry.

- Sim, e…? – ninguém parecia entender a razão da pergunta.

- E que eu percebi que os nascido trouxas estão parando em peso na enfermaria. – o moreno estava sério e Ana, tanto quanto Giulia, sentiu um arrepio forte correr por sua espinha.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou sobre o grupo.

- Então temos que cuidar de nossas três princesinhas descendentes de trouxas. – Fred sorriu de canto, desviando o olhar para Ana e Giulia.

Harry, Rony e Hermione não entenderam.

- Três?

- Sim. – foi George quem respondeu – Ana, Mione e Giu.

O trio pareceu surpreso. Ana nunca comentara que descendia de trouxas.

- Não quero vocês andando por aí como meus guarda-costas. – Ana franziu a sobrancelha.

- E por que não? Nossa presença incomoda? – Fred aproximou o rosto do de Ana, que sentiu o coração falhar um momento devido ao susto.

- Sai fora, Fred! Não fique tão perto assim de repente! – a garota recuou um passo – E não é por isso, ok? É só que vai ficar muito óbvio… E dependendo de quem estiver causando tudo isso, não podemos deixar transparecer desse jeito.

Fred suspirou.

- Entendi, entendi… Então pelo menos não vamos andar em um grupo tão grande, pode ser? – o ruivo olhou para os amigos.

- Melhor mesmo. Nossa turma é a que chama mais atenção… – Giu olhou ao redor ao terminar de falar.

Os demais concordaram com a cabeça.

* * *

Ana estava andando pelos corredores do castelo, distraída. Fred e George caminhavam logo atrás da garota, conversando animadamente sobre algo. Giulia e Elouise tinham ficado na biblioteca, tentando descobrir o que estava causando a confusão em Hogwarts. Ana estava indo para o banheiro da Murta que Geme.

- Murta…? – Ana entrou hesitante no banheiro.

- Ah, Ana! – a fantasma pareceu feliz ao vê-la – E os gêmeos. – seu ânimo logo caiu ao ver os dois ruivos.

- Murta, você sabe o que está causando toda essa confusão na escola? – Ana estava diante dela, parecendo realmente curiosa.

- Ah, alguém abriu uma tal de Câmara Secreta… Tem a ver com o diário de um Tom Riddle. Jogaram essa coisa em mim uma vez! – Murta começou a chorar conforme falava e só piorou quando terminou a frase.

- Tom Riddle? – Ana não tinha ideia de quem era.

- Era um moleque… Eu não gostava nem gosto dele. – Murta franziu o cenho.

- Entendi… Eu acho. – Ana sorriu de forma divertida, tentando animar a fantasma – Obrigada, Murta.

- De anda, querida. – Murta sorriu de volta – Ah, será que na próxima vez, nós podemos conversar sem… Eles?

Ana olhou para os gêmeos e riu de leve.

- Claro.


	5. A nova Clarissa

Ana, Elouise, Giulia e os gêmeos estavam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. A loira se sentia incomodada com os olhares constantes que recebia dos outros alunos que não a conheciam, tudo por ser de outra casa. A casa rival. Por mais que isso a incomodasse, no entanto, ela não se deixava intimidar.

- Então, o que vocês descobriram com a Murta? – a pergunta veio de Giulia.

- Que existe uma câmara secreta no castelo. E aparentemente um diário de um ex-aluno daqui contém a chave para abri-lo. – Ana tinha um tom cansado.

- Nós descobrimos o que causa a paralisia, ou morte dependendo do caso, dos alunos. Não que alguém tenha morrido até agora… Ao menos não nesse ataque. – Elouise estava se enrolando com as idéias.

- Então alguém já morreu uma vez? – George parecia curioso e temeroso.

- Outros ataques similares já atingiram a escola uma vez… E é possível que sim. Ninguém morreu _nesse_ ataque provavelmente por não ter sofrido um contato direto com o responsável. – a loira continuou explicando.

- E quem seria esse responsável? – a pergunta veio de Fred.

- Um basilisco. Pelo que eu entendi, é uma cobra gigante que tem o poder de matar não só pelo veneno da presa como pelo olhar. É algo como…

Notando que a loira não sabia como descrever, Giulia completou.

- Um olhar petrificador. Se olhar diretamente, você morre petrificado. Caso contrário, entra em um tipo de coma petrificada. Você basicamente vira uma estátua.

- E por que só atinge alunos nascidos trouxas? – Ana parecia não entender.

- Isso nós não descobrimos. – Elouise suspirou.

- Bom, eu voltei ao banheiro da Murta depois da visita com Fred e George – o comentário fez com que os gêmeos a repreendessem, mas Ana não ligou – e descobri como o bicho está se locomovendo.

- O basilisco? – a pergunta veio em uníssono.

- Exatamente. Ele consegue, apesar do tamanho, passar pelos canos. – Ana suspirou – Chega por hoje, né…?

Ela não era a única cansada. Os outros quatro também estavam.

- É uma boa ideia. Eu vou voltar para as masmorras. – Elouise franziu o cenho. Não sentia a menor vontade de voltar para sua Sala Comunal.

- Boa noite, Elouise. – Ana sorriu de canto e se levantou – Vocês também vão subir?

Os outros três grifinórios concordaram com a cabeça, se despedindo da loira. Logo cada um tinha seguido seu caminho.

* * *

Elouise tinha acabado de entrar em sua Sala Comunal e a primeira coisa que viu a fez querer dar meia volta. Se não estivesse tão cansada, talvez o tivesse feito. Não era o caso daquela noite, então ela teve que encarar um Malfoy sentado no sofá mais próximo, que parecia esperar por alguém.

- De tocaia tão tarde, Malfoy? – ela tinha um tom zombeteiro.

- Você está traindo sua casa, Elouise. Aconselho que tome mais cuidado. De preferência, corrija o quanto antes seus erros, assim como Clarissa o fez. – o rapaz tinha um tom sério e um tanto ácido.

- Você quer dizer que eu devo me juntar ao grupinho mais asqueroso possível dessa escola? Eu passo. Aliás, imagino que você tenha enfeitiçado Clarissa para que ela agisse daquela forma na aula de Poções.

- Não, isso não foi preciso. Ela percebeu que é melhor andar com gente da mesma laia, se é que você consegue entender.

- A Clarissa que eu conheço não é assim. – Elouise o fitava com raiva.

- Talvez então deva conhecer a nova Clarissa. – uma terceira voz soou do pé da escada, atraindo os dois olhares azuis para si – Elouise, somos amigas desde pequenas. Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria entender o que está acontecendo. Nós somos da Sonserina, enquanto aquelas pessoas são da Grifinória. Somos de casas diferentes e, em especial, inimigas. Já pensou nisso?

- Somos predestinados a odiá-los, é isso que quer dizer? – Elouise viu Clarissa confirmar com a cabeça – Ridículo. E você sabe disso mais do que eu. Foi a primeira a fazer amizade com eles. Foi quem me apresentou a eles! O que houve com você?

Clarissa suspirou.

- Não vamos continuar com isso agora, está bem? Está tarde e todos estão cansados. O melhor é dormirmos agora. – a loira mais alta sorriu gentilmente e foi para o dormitório.

Não demorou para que Draco e Elouise fizessem o mesmo.

* * *

O dia seguinte veio de acordo com o humor da pequena loira. Um céu cinzento e um dia chuvoso, em perfeita harmonia com os raios que Elouise sentia dentro de si. Desde quando Clarissa mudara tanto? Ela não sabia dizer, mas tinha um palpite. Um extremamente forte. E envolvia um certo loiro de quem ela não gostava.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeelouise! – uma voz animada soou atrás da garota enquanto ela ia para a primeira aula.

Calmamente, a loira girou sobre os calcanhares e se voltou para a dona da voz.

- Clarissa? – sua voz saiu meio esganiçada. A loira mais alta nem parecia a mesma da noite passada.

- Não, meu espectro. Claro que sou eu! – a primeira frase tinha um tom irônico, enquanto a segunda tinha um tom de divertimento.

- Nossa, parece que a noite fez bem ao seu cérebro então! – Elouise continuava surpresa.

- Ih, _honey_, relaxa. Com sono, todo mundo fica um saco. – Clarissa deu os ombros.

Elas logo voltaram a andar.

- Acontece – começou Elouise – que ontem você passou **o dia todo** agindo estranho.

- Foi é? Ah, nem esquenta. Apesar de eu gostar da nossa casa, não vou abandonar nossas amigas desse jeito. Eu sei que fui eu quem se aproximou primeiro das grifinórias. – a loira mais alta sorria animadamente – Eu estava coletando informações.

- Er… Ok, isso não faz o menor sentido para mim. – a pequena olhava extremamente confusa para a amiga.

- Sobre o que está acontecendo. Sabe por que o tal basilisco só ataca os que têm ascendência trouxa? – vendo que Elouise negou, Clarissa continuou – Porque **Tom Riddle**, o responsável por tudo isso de alguma forma, era um sangue-puro. E ele controla o basilisco. Então ele só vai atrás de gente meio trouxa.

- Então isso quer dizer que… Tom Riddle era um **sonserino**? – o rosto de Elouise se iluminou com a descoberta. Não que fosse bom que um ex-sonserino estivesse tentando matar trouxas, mas ela tinha informações novas para contar aos amigos.

- Exato. E como o pai de Draco tem acesso a todo tipo de informação, achei que ele pudesse saber de algo. Por isso me aproximei dele. – Clarissa sorria satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Cla, você é brilhante!

- Eu sei.

E as duas riram.


	6. O fim da Câmara Secreta

- Agora tudo faz sentido. – Ana parecia pensativa.

Elouise tinha acabado de contar para os amigos o que Clarissa tinha lhe dito no começo do dia. O Sol já se punha e eles estavam na ponte que havia no castelo, dando visão para o pátio. Estavam em uma roda, com Ana apoiada de costas em uma pilastra, seguida de Giulia e Fred, cada um de um lado, e por fim George ao lado do irmão e Elouise ao lado da filha de trouxas.

- E onde está Clarissa agora? – a pergunta veio de Giulia.

- Ela foi tentar conseguir mais alguma informação. – Elouise deu os ombros. Já tinha repassado aos amigos a razão do comportamento da loira mais alta, então não se importava mais com a situação da forma como fazia antes.

- Está com Draco? – a pergunta veio de George.

Elouise apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Só espero que ela saiba bem o que está fazendo… – ao terminar de falar, Giulia suspirou.

- Gente, gente! – uma sexta voz soou ao longe, fazendo com que os cinco se virassem para ver de quem era.

- Clarissa…! – Ana parecia surpresa.

- Sentiram minha falta? – a loira mais alta sorria animadamente.

- Ué, você não estava com o Draco? – Elouise arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Estava, disse bem. Vocês já sabem o que eu contei para a Elouise, certo? – quando os grifinórios confirmaram com a cabeça, Clarissa continuou – Pois bem. Acontece que pouco depois de Elouise vir se juntar a vocês, eu vi Harry agindo de forma estranha. Draco zombou do comportamento do Potter, mas eu sei que ele também achou que tinha algo errado.

- Ta, ta. E qual é o ponto? – Ana estava ficando impaciente.

- O ponto é que… Talvez Harry tenha ido resolver as coisas sozinho. – Clarissa tinha um tom meio aflito.

Os outros cinco pareciam chocados com a notícia.

- Ele pirou?! – os primeiros a reagir foram Fred e George.

- Temos que ajudá-lo! – Giulia foi a próxima.

- Mas como? – Clarissa parecia cada vez mais preocupada.

Ana não respondeu, apenas se afastou dos amigos. _"Tem algo que pode ajudá-lo, mas… Como vou fazer com que chegue até Harry?"_

- Ana! Hei, Ana! – Elouise gritava o nome da mestiça, mas era em vão. Ana logo estava longe demais para escutá-la.

"_Talvez o diretor esteja na sala dele… Se eu falar do jeito certo… Não, não vai dar… Eu vou ter que invadir a sala, então? Não… Se o diretor estiver lá, eu só preciso distraí-lo. E então pode dar certo!"_ Ana sorria de canto, um tanto satisfeita consigo própria.

Dumbledore estava em sua sala, como a garota previra. Hesitante, ela entrou. Tinha permissão? Não exatamente, mas o diretor não a expulsou quando a viu, então não tinha problema. Os olhos negros da garota percorreram a sala rapidamente e ela logo localizou o que queria.

- Então, senhorita Rosemary, o que a traz aqui? – a voz de Alvo tirou a morena de seus devaneios.

- Ah, sim. O senhor já deve saber, mas há um basilisco correndo pelo encanamento do castelo. – ela parecia aflita ao falar – Ou ao menos tinha. Harry quer resolver tudo sozinho e eu achei que o senhor teria algum conselho para dar, já que, além de ser de minha casa, Harry também é um bom amigo. Sabe, né? Achei que você teria algo a dizer que pudesse ajudar…

- Acalme-se. Eu sei o que está acontecendo, não se preocupe. Mas não há nada que você ou seus amigos possam fazer. Se Harry foi sozinho, então ele deve ter se certificado de que ninguém mais apareceria. Sendo assim, vocês só podem esperar.

- Mas, diretor…! – Ana estava quase conseguindo o que queria. O diretor tinha se levantado e agora estava do outro lado da sala, de costas para sua mesa.

- Não há nada além que possa ser feito, a não ser – ele passou a mão pela longa barba branca e se virou para a garota, que estava quase chegando a Fênix. A cena o fez sorri de canto – A Fênix.

A garota tinha se assustado quando ele se virou, a flagrando, mas ao ouvir as duas últimas palavras do diretor, seu coração se acalmou.

- Você tem mesmo o espírito de sua mãe. – o diretor tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu meio sem jeito – Então… Como faremos para que a Fênix chegue até Harry?

* * *

Giulia estava entrando em desespero, assim como Clarissa.

- Ela é doida! Aonde ela pode ter ido sozinha com um perigo assim na escola? – a morena andava em círculos no centro de sua Sala Comunal.

- Exatamente! Era para termos feito algo **juntos**, não era? – Clarissa estava sentada no sofá da Sala da Grifinória, parecendo que podia pular de lá a qualquer momento.

- E agora?! E se acontecer algo a ela?! – Giulia se desesperava cada vez mais.

- Não sabemos onde ela pode estar! – Clarissa gesticulava freneticamente quando falava.

- Vocês querem, por favor, se acalmar? – Elouise estava ficando irritada.

- Mas, Elouise, o que faremos se algo acontecer a Ana? – Giulia olhou para a loirinha com certo desespero.

- Nada vai acontecer a ela, ok? Temos de ser otimistas. – Elouise também estava visivelmente preocupada.

- Ainda assim, temos de nos preparar para o pior. Harry também está em risco. – o comentário veio de Fred.

- Exatamente. Ou os dois vão se meter em uma bela encrenca ou só um. Se dermos sorte, os dois voltam inteiros. – George completou a ideia do irmão.

Clarissa e Giulia pareceram se desesperar mais.

* * *

Harry estava sangrando e já não tinha mais forças suficientes para se manter em pé. Aquele garoto na sua frente era mesmo Voldemort? Sua mente não acreditava. Mas só podia ser. Era ofidioglota também, não era? E o basilisco só obedecia a ele… Definitivamente era Voldemort. Na fase em que ainda era conhecido como Tom Riddle.

A batalha continuou e Harry conseguiria ganhar. Mas não via como voltar para o castelo naquele estado. Então apareceu, ao longe, a imagem de um pássaro. Era a Fênix de Dumbledore. Como ela tinha chegado até ele, o moreno não fazia ideia. Mas ela estava lá. Com a confiança reforçada (para Harry, a fênix era sinal de que todos confiavam e acreditavam nele), a vitória pareceu mais próxima.

E logo o basilisco e Tom Riddle eram passado de novo.


	7. Conflitos

A escola toda pareceu se esquecer do incidente com o basilisco, menos, claro, os gêmeos, Clarissa, Elouise e Giulia. Ana desejava profundamente que um dia eles esquecessem, mas esse parecia ser um sonho impossível.

- E se algo tivesse acontecido a você?

- E se Dumbledore não tivesse aceitado sua ideia da Fênix?

- E se Harry ainda não tivesse chegado ao basilisco?

- Você podia ser petrificada a qualquer momento!

As críticas continuaram até que Lino apareceu. Já tinha algum tempo desde que o moreno se afastara do grupo por conta de uns compromissos misteriosos para os quais nenhum dos seis ligava muito, então revê-lo era um tanto gratificante. _"Talvez_, pensou Ana, _a presença dele aqui de novo os faça parar com toda essa preocupação excessiva…"_

- E como ela está? – a pergunta de Lino fez com que Ana franzisse o cenho.

- Apesar de tudo, bem. – George deu os ombros, mas tinha um tom de repreensão na voz.

- O que ela tinha na cabeça…? Foi perigoso andar por aí sozinha. – Lino tinha o mesmo tom.

"… _Ou não…"_

- Ooi. – Ana se colocou na conversa, incomodada – Eu estou aqui, ok? Não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse escutando tudo.

Os gêmeos e Lino lançaram um olhar torto a Ana.

- Está aqui por bondade do destino. – o comentário veio de Fred.

- E muita sorte. – George completou.

- E um diretor tão audacioso quanto você. – Lino terminou.

- Ok, **agora** vocês estão sendo cruéis. – Elouise interferiu.

- Eu estou aqui – começou Ana, com a irritação crescendo – porque tinha a coragem de ajudar um amigo em perigo! Não porque o destino foi bonzinho comigo, não porque tive sorte, nem porque Dumbledore se parece comigo! Eu estou aqui por conta própria! Estou aqui porque tudo que fiz foi ajudar Harry! Se vocês são incapazes de aceitar que uma estudante do segundo ano tem mais coragem do que **três** do quarto ano JUNTOS, então o problema é unicamente de vocês! – quando terminou de pôr para fora tudo que queria, Ana girou sobre os calcanhares e se afastou.

O grupo estava no jardim do castelo, fazendo com que a garota chamasse a atenção de muitos alunos. Fred, George e Lino olhavam perplexos para as costas de Ana, com as vestes balançando devido ao vento. Talvez ela estivesse pisando forte, talvez não. Mas com certeza estava a ponto de arrancar a cabeça de alguém. Elouise, Giulia e Clarissa suspiraram.

- Olha o que vocês fizeram… Agora temos que animá-la. – Elouise olhou para os três de forma a repreendê-los.

- Vocês passaram dos limites, não acham? Depois vão se desculpar com ela, ok? – Giulia se sentia mal pela amiga e não fazia questão de esconder.

- E como raios vamos animar a garota dessa vez? – Clarissa parecia preocupada.

- Ta, eu falo com ela… – Fred tinha um tom derrotado. Ninguém lá parecia saber, mas ele se importava com Ana mais do que com os demais. Talvez mais do que se preocupava com o próprio irmão…

- Agora não. – Elouise tinha um tom sério.

- É, agora somos nós quem deve falar com aquela cabeça quente. – Clarissa suspirou.

- Gente, e se ela encontrar com alguém no caminho…? – Giulia parecia estar ficando aflita.

- Alguém tipo…? – Elouise e Clarissa perguntaram em uníssono, sem entender.

- É que eu vi Crabbe e Goyle indo para a mesma direção de Ana agora pouco… E se eles se encontrarem…? – Giulia ficava cada vez mais aflita.

Todos entenderam a preocupação da garota.

- Isso vai ser ruim…

Foi tudo que Elouise conseguiu dizer antes de um barulho realmente alto atrair a atenção do grupo.

* * *

Ana estava andando pelos corredores sem prestar atenção no caminho. Tinha acabado de sair do jardim quando encontrou com Crabbe, Goyle e Malfoy. A cena ainda se repetia em sua mente, a deixando enjoada. Como odiava aqueles três…

* * *

**Início do Flashback**

_- Ora, ora… Se não é a grifinória escandalosa. – a voz de Malfoy fez com que Ana se virasse para ele com o olhar mais gélido que tinha._

_- O que você quer comigo, sua cobra asquerosa? – era possível sentir o veneno saindo com as palavras._

_- Com esse olhar, você pode ser confundida com o que estava atacando a escola… Cuidado para não ser atacada pelo Potter. – ao terminar de falar, Malfoy riu com desgosto, sendo seguido de Crabbe e Goyle._

_- Eu ficaria mais preocupada se fosse você. Sua cauda de serpente anda balançando muito freneticamente. Talvez seja culpa do seu ego. É grande demais para um cérebro tão pequeno e, instintivamente, você sabe disso. Talvez esteja escorrendo para fora pelo rabo. – Ana parecia estar gostando do conflito._

_- Cuidado com o que fala, sua mestiça inferior. – o loiro estava visivelmente irritado._

_- Cuidado com a escolha de seus inimigos, sua cobrinha metida. – ela sorria de canto._

_- Ora, sua… – Malfoy sacou a varinha, mas a morena foi mais rápida._

_Sem que nenhum dos três sonserinos conseguisse perceber o que tinha acontecido, Ana lançara um _Alarte Ascendare _em Malfoy, o fazendo subir extremamente alto e depois cair com um forte estrondo no chão. Um pouco de sangue escorreu pelo canto da boca do rapaz, que logo se levantou e passou a borda da manga no rosto, limpando o líquido que escorria._

_- Quanta ousadia… – e tão rápido quanto a morena fizera, Malfoy lançou um feitiço de volta – Cara de lesma!_

_Ana sentiu algo mole subindo por sua garganta. Aquilo não estava certo, não era bom… Ela conhecia aquele feitiço muito bem, já o tinha usado algumas vezes… Como desejava estar errada sobre o feitiço que recebera… Mas não estava. Logo as lesmas começaram a sair de sua boca. Definitivamente, era o feitiço que ela achava ser. E agora estava vomitando lesmas por causa dele._

_Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle riram alto. Depois simplesmente a largaram ali, sozinha e vomitando lesmas. Demorou um pouco até que Ana conseguisse reverter o feitiço, mas ela continuava enjoada e com o gosto dos moluscos na boca._

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Ana estava na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda, dizendo a senha, quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Brevemente se virou, vendo Elouise, Giulia e Clarissa se aproximando. Apesar de se sentir bem por serem as amigas, a garota não esperou por elas. Simplesmente entrou na Sala Comunal e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- O que foi essa ignorada? – Clarissa se sentia profundamente incomodada.

- Deixa, Clari… Ela está irritada ainda. Especialmente tendo encontrado com Malfoy e companhia. – Elouise precisava apressar um pouco o passo para acompanhar a amiga loira devido à diferença de tamanho.

Giulia também precisava apertar o passo para acompanhar Clarissa.

- Talvez seja melhor deixarmos a Ana quieta um pouco… Ela pode estar mais irritada agora. – a morena ainda tinha o ar aflito.

- Talvez. Mas e se ela precisar de nós? – Clarissa parecia mais incomodada – E além de que, Malfoy pode ser muito legal, ok? Só precisa conhecê-lo direito.

- Ta, como se você fosse a pessoa mais indicada para dizer isso. Você só se aproximou dele para saber sobre o basilisco. – Elouise revirou os olhos.

- Ainda assim, eu o conheço mais do que você, Elouise. – Clarissa pareceu ofendida.

- Calda de chocolate. – Giulia parou diante do quadro e deu a senha, interrompendo a discussão que tinha acabado de começar entre as loiras.

A Mulher Gorda deu passagem e logo as três estavam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.


	8. Acertando as Contas

Ana já tinha subido para o dormitório, como o trio constatou tão logo tinha entrado na Sala Comunal. Giulia foi a primeira a subir, com medo de que Ana atirasse algo em sua cabeça. Felizmente, ela só estava deitada na cama, abraçada ao travesseiro e com cara de quem tinha chorado muito.

- Er… Ana? – a voz de Giulia fez com que a garota se virasse para ela.

- O que foi, Giu…?

- Eu vim ver como você está… Clarissa e Elouise estão esperando do lado de fora também.

Ana não respondeu, apenas afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

- Ana… O que aconteceu depois que você se afastou de nós? – Giulia se aproximou da amiga, fazendo sinal discretamente para que as duas sonserinas entrassem.

Elouise foi a primeira e logo atrás estava Clarissa.

- E como ela está? – a voz de Clarissa soou mais alto do que ela gostaria.

- Bem mal, pelo visto… – Elouise suspirou.

- Eu encontrei o idiota do Malfoy. – Ana tinha levantado o rosto e agora olhava para as três amigas.

Clarissa pareceu ficar mais tensa do que as outras.

- E o que aconteceu? – a pergunta veio de Elouise.

- Ele me fez… Vomitar… Lesmas…

Ana mal conseguia falar e sentia ânsia de vômito ao lembrar da cena. As outras três também sentiram.

- Precisamos fazer algo a respeito. – Clarissa sacou a varinha e apontou para Ana – Como lavar sua boca. Quem sabe assim você melhora?

- É, tirar o gosto dos moluscos deve ajudar. – Elouise também sacou a varinha.

Ana se sentou na cama.

- Pelo menos vamos até o banheiro, né?

Giulia concordou rapidamente.

* * *

Fred estava deitado em sua cama no dormitório masculino do quarto ano, fitando o teto. Tinha magoado Ana tanto assim? Depois de Elouise, Clarissa e Giulia saírem, ele cortou caminho até a Sala Comunal e ficou esperando pela morena. Quando ela apareceu, no entanto, apenas lançou um olhar feio para onde Fred estava e subiu para o dormitório. Pouco depois, Elouise, Clarissa e Giulia apareceram.

George cutucou o irmão no braço, o arrancando de seus devaneios.

- Isso dói! – Fred parecia irritado.

- Você não me ouviu nem uma vez! E eu tentei te chamar o que? Umas cinco vezes? – foi a vez de George se irritar.

- Desculpe. – Fred mais murmurou do que falou, mas o irmão ainda assim conseguiu ouvi-lo.

- Pensando em que, hein? – George franziu o cenho.

- Não é nada. – Fred virou o rosto, até então voltado para o irmão, querendo esconder o leve rubor que aparecera em suas bochechas.

- Você gosta dela, não é? – George pareceu achar graça.

Fred não respondeu.

* * *

- Ai, Ana. Anime-se. – Clarissa estava ficando de saco cheio da amiga. Nada que o trio fizesse parecia funcionar.

- Não vou. – Ana estava sendo teimosa, mas não ligava. Só se animaria quando o principal responsável aparecesse para se desculpar.

- Quer que a gente traga o Fred aqui? Porque a gente traz. – Elouise tinha um tom corajoso na voz.

Ana corou de leve. Não sabia quando, mas o ruivo tinha conseguido pegar seu coração pequeno e frágil. E por alguma razão estranha, ela não conseguia nem queria recuperá-lo. Não tinha ideia de se o ruivo gostava ou não dela da mesma forma, a pequena mal entendia o sentimento que nascera. Tudo que queria naquele momento era que Fred viesse se desculpar por vontade própria.

Batidas na porta do dormitório feminino do segundo ano fizeram o quarteto parar a conversa.

- Er… Será que eu posso falar com ela? – era a voz de Fred e Ana logo tinha voltado o rosto para ele, primeiro assustada e depois, aborrecida.

- O que foi? – ela ainda tinha o tom teimoso na voz.

- Acho que é melhor irmos nessa. – Elouise pegou Giulia e Clarissa pelo pulso e saiu do quarto puxando as duas.

- Er… – Fred começou assim que o trio saiu – Eu queria pedir desculpas a você, Ana…

- Pelo que? – ela estava disposta a arrancar tudo dele. Ou quase.

- Por ter dito aquelas coisas… Sabe, sobre você ter sido irresponsável e tudo… O Lino e o George também se arrependem, aliás. – Fred se apressou em acrescentar a última frase.

Ana riu por dentro, sentindo-se mais alegre.

- Que mais, Fred? – apesar disso, ela manteve o tom de voz.

- Desculpe pelos comentários cruéis ou por não ter vindo me desculpar antes… E fiquei sabendo que você encontrou com o Malfoy… Foi mal mesmo, se eu tivesse ido atrás de você antes, seu encontro desagradável com ele podia ter sido evitado. – Fred parecia realmente arrependido de tudo que dizia.

Ana sorriu, praticamente pulando em cima do garoto logo depois. Abraçava-o com força, permitindo-se rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Fred se assustou no começo, mas logo retribuía o abraço. Agora que tudo estava resolvido, iria aproveitar o momento. Afinal, não seria sempre que ele poderia segurá-la daquele jeito, não é?

- Você é um bobão, Fred. – Ana comentou assim que se acalmou.

- Sou, é? – ele franziu o cenho. Os dois agora estavam sentados na cama de Ana, ela ainda abraçada a ele, como uma irmãzinha mais nova grudada no irmão mais velho.

- É. Porque só assim para você ter achado que o encontro com Malfoy foi culpa sua. – ela parecia se divertir.

Fred sorriu de canto. Sabia que não era responsável por aquilo, mas ainda se sentia como se fosse. Que culpa tinha se gostava demais de Ana e apenas queria protegê-la sempre de todo e qualquer mal?


	9. Torneio Tribruxo

_N/A: vou tirar proveito do fato do livro não especificar que cada uma das escolas só tem alunos assim ou assado para escrever esse capítulo. Falei e disse._

* * *

Mais dois anos se passaram. O grande assunto da escola era o tal do Torneio Tribruxo, dos quais só podiam participar aqueles que tivessem dezessete anos. Fred e George estavam loucos para se inscreverem, mas não sabiam como. Dumbledore dificilmente daria qualquer brecha para que os gêmeos pudessem colocar seus nomes no cálice.

- Eu ainda acho uma ideia idiota. – o comentário veio de Clarissa, que agora dividia o tempo entre Malfoy&Cia e os amigos.

- Concordo. – Giulia não hesitou em dizer.

- Eu acho interessante. Posso ajudar. – Elouise, uma ótima aluna em Poções, parecia animada com a ideia.

- E você, Ana? – Fred perguntou inocentemente, olhando para a morena.

Nos últimos meses, Ana não conseguia olhar para o ruivo sem sentir o coração disparar.

- Eu… Ah, eu sei lá…!

Fred sorriu animadamente, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros da morena.

- Decidido! Ana e Elouise vão nos ajudar! – o ruivo parecia animado.

- Q-q-q-que?! – Ana se virou rapidamente para ele, sem acreditar no que tinha escutado. Como assim, ela _também_ ia ajudar?

- Vai ser legal. – George queria incentivar a mestiça a participar. Seria bom para o irmão e ela passarem mais tempo juntos.

- É, desencana. Não vai sujar seu histórico escolar impecável. – Elouise revirou os olhos.

- Ei! – Ana e Clarissa protestaram ao mesmo tempo. Elouise estava visivelmente ofendendo a vontade enorme das duas de querer um histórico escolar perfeito.

- Mas, gente… Não seria mais fácil pedir para alguém mais velho colocar os nomes no cálice? – Giulia tinha um ar inocente ao perguntar.

- E qual vai ser a graça se fizermos isso? – Fred e George perguntaram em uníssono.

- Fred… Pode me soltar agora…? – Ana estava virando um tomate, o que arrancou algumas risadas do grupo.

Ela não sabia desde quando, mas o garoto parara de demonstrar qualquer interesse nela. Talvez fosse só impressão sua, talvez não. De qualquer forma, ela com certeza continuava interessada no ruivo.

- Aliás – Elouise começou a falar assim que se acalmou –, não é hoje que chegam os alunos das outras escolas?

- É verdade! – Giulia e Clarissa se animaram.

- E por que tanto interesse? – George não conseguia entender.

- Ora, George, porque em uma das escolas provavelmente terá algum garoto que presta de verdade para nossa mestiça preferida. – Clarissa apontou para Ana.

- Como é…? – Fred tinha um misto de raiva, ciúme e desentendimento na voz.

Clarissa e Ana sorriram largamente por dentro.

"_Eu não te disse, boba?"_ A loira apenas olhou para a amiga de forma sugestiva e logo foi compreendida. As duas tinham conversado mais cedo naquele dia e Ana parecia insegura a respeito de Fred, mas aquela simples pergunta do ruivo fez com que toda e qualquer dúvida que pudesse existir na morena fosse embora.

- Não é nada, só bobagem da Clarissa mesmo. – Ana riu de leve ao responder.

- Para variar. – Elouise, que estava a par da conversa, sorria de forma zombeteira.

O grupo logo começou a rir. Dos sete (os gêmeos, Ana, Clarissa, Giulia, Elouise e Lino), apenas os rapazes não tinham entendido direito o olhar de Clarissa para Ana, por não saberem da conversa entre as meninas. Não que fosse algo relevante na hora, na verdade, apenas aliviava Ana.

* * *

- Então, o que acham de fazermos uma poção do envelhecimento? – Fred ainda estava animado com a ideia de colocar o nome no cálice.

George acabou de engolir o pedaço de frango que tinha na boca antes de responder.

- É a melhor ideia até agora.

- Gente, por favor, não durante o jantar, né? – Giulia os repreendeu.

Fred e George iam responder, mas foram impedidos pelo pedido de silêncio de Dumbledore. Estava na hora de apresentar as outras escolas. Em uma, os alunos eram predominantemente do sexo masculino, enquanto na outra, a maioria era do sexo feminino. Ana franziu o cenho ao constatar isso.

- Que estranho… Eles deviam ter mais alunos misturados. – Ana voltou a tomar sua sopa de abóbora após o comentário.

- É verdade. Se bem que essas francesas até que são bem jeitosinhas. – Fred olhava um tanto desinteressadamente para a impressionante quantidade de alunas vestidas de azul.

Ana o chutou por debaixo da mesa.

- Ai! Isso doeu! – ele olhou automaticamente para ela.

- Bem feito. – Ana apenas deu os ombros e voltou a comer.

Foi pouco depois disso, com George e Lino ainda rindo da situação, que um aluno de Beuxbatons se aproximou deles. O sotaque francês era bastante aparente em sua voz, mas ninguém parecia se importar muito.

- Com licença… Eu poderia ficar com vocês? – ela um rapaz alto, de pele bastante clara, mas não pálida. Na verdade, tinha o mesmo tom da pele de Elouise. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor de mel do cabelo.

- Claro! – Giulia respondeu sem hesitar e bastante animada.

- Eu sou Ana, prazer. – a mestiça sorriu e estendeu a mão para o recém-chegado.

- Prazer. – ele apertou a mão da garota – Eu sou Frederick Boulevard.

Fred franziu o cenho.

- Eu sou Giulia! – a garota também estendeu a mão para o francês, que a apertou de volta – Estes são Fred e George, eles são gêmeos. E o moreno é Lino. – ela ia apresentando os amigos sem reparar no olhar mortal que Fred lançava ao francês de mesmo nome que o seu.

- Frederick Weasley, seja mais cordial com nosso visitante. – Ana tinha um tom levemente severo na voz.

- Ah, então também se chama Frederick? – o francês pareceu realmente surpreso e animado com a notícia.

- Sim. – Fred apenas murmurou em resposta.

- Ignore-o. Ele só consegue pensar em uma forma de colocar o nome no maldito cálice. – Ana revirou os olhos.

- Eu posso colocar para você. – Frederick (o francês) tinha um ar inocente.

- Não precisa. – e então o ruivo se levantou, saindo do refeitório.

- Iiih, que bicho o mordeu? – Ana franziu o cenho.

"_Ciúme"_ George não respondeu, apenas ficou vendo o irmão se afastar.

- Deixa para lá. Uma hora ele volta ao normal. – Giulia parecia não ligar muito para o que se passava.

Ana estava com a mente distante demais, no entanto, para ouvir a amiga. Sabia (ou achava que sim, pelo menos) o que tinha acontecido a Fred. Não queria estar errada, mas também queria. Não gostava de vê-lo daquele jeito. Talvez devesse falar com ele mais tarde… Realmente parecia ser a melhor coisa a se fazer.

* * *

Do outro lado do refeitório, Elouise e Clarissa tinham conhecido uma garota da Durmstrang. Seu nome era Roselinde e ela tinha o cabelo longo, quase no meio das costas. Seus olhos eram de um castanho profundo e os cabelos eram da mesma cor, apesar de serem uns tons mais claros.

- Ah, então quer dizer que, apesar da maioria dos alunos ser composta de garotos, não é uma escola própria para eles? – Clarissa parecia realmente curiosa.

- Exatamente. – mal se notava o sotaque na voz da garota.

- E por que você não tem sotaque? – Elouise tinha o cenho franzido.

- Porque fiz muito intercâmbio já. Com o tempo, o sotaque vai se misturando com o de outros lugares e acaba ficando meio diferente do que as pessoas esperam. – Rose parecia achar graça da expressão da loirinha.

- Hm… E me diz uma coisa, tem alguém da sua escola que tenha despertado seu interesse? – Clarissa estava, visivelmente, se oferecendo como cupido para a garota. Se tinha algo que a loira adorava, era servir de cupido para os outros (desde que não tivesse de juntar ninguém com o rapaz de quem ela própria gostava).

Rose riu.


	10. O plano de George

Elouise estava nas masmorras, em sua Sala Comunal. Folheava um livro sobre dragões com um pequeno brilho no olhar e mal percebeu quando alguém entrou na sala. Só quando um pequeno grupo de pessoas parou ao seu lado que a loirinha levantou os olhos, notando os amigos.

- Ah…! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ela parecia confusa.

- Precisamos da sua ajuda. – Clarissa, George e Lino falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Para…? – Elouise ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- É sobre o Fred. – falaram George e Lino juntos.

- E a Ana. – acrescentou Clarissa.

Elouise pareceu entender.

- O que houve agora?

- Bom, acontece que hoje nós conhecemos um rapaz da Beuxbatons agora no jantar – George começou a explicar, se sentando no sofá diante da poltrona ocupada por Elouise – que também se chama Frederick. A Ana e a Giulia foram bem amigáveis, como sempre, mas o cabeça-dura do Fred ficou com ciúme.

Elouise riu, debochando do ruivo ausente.

- E o que esperam que eu faça? – a loirinha fechou o livro que tinha em mãos e agora parecia interessada na conversa.

- Nós queremos que você dê um jeito de o Fred estar no Corujal hoje exatamente à meia-noite. – Clarissa foi quem respondeu.

- Ta… E por que eu? – Elouise ficou confusa.

- George e Lino estão responsáveis pela Ana e eu… Bom, eu já tenho um compromisso. – Clarissa parecia animada – Aliás, já estou atrasada para ele! Beijinhos, amores!

E ao terminar de falar, a loira mais alta saiu alegre da Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

- Eu, hein? Que bicho a mordeu? – Elouise franziu o cenho.

- _Dracus Malfolis_. – George revirou os olhos.

Elouise riu da piada. Transformar o nome de Malfoy em um nome científico de um animal qualquer era algo em que só ele ou Fred pensaria.

- Ok, voltando ao ponto agora… O que pretendem mandando os dois para o corujal à meia-noite? – a loira se ajeitou na poltrona.

- Fazer o Fred entender de uma vez que é tudo ou nada. – Lino suspirou – Afinal, a Ana parece ter uma queda por Fred's. – o moreno franziu o cenho, se lembrando das histórias que a morena já tinha contado aos amigos. Sempre tinha um Frederick no meio.

Elouise e George também se lembraram das mesmas histórias, ficando com a mesma expressão de Lino. Dependendo do sucesso ou não do plano de George (Elouise logo descobriu ter sido bolado pelo ruivo e não pelos dois amigos da Grifinória), Ana e Fred podiam ou não ter um futuro juntos.

* * *

Ana estava deitada em um sofá próximo da janela na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, cantarolando algo baixinho e brincando com a varinha. Na poltrona a sua esquerda, Frederick Boulevard se encontrava sentado. Na da direita, Roselinde. A garota da Durmstrang tinha se unido ao grupo logo depois do jantar e parecia que sempre estivera ali, com eles.

Giulia tinha saído por poucos minutos, dizendo que ia procurar por Fred. Não demorou muito para ela voltar com um ar de derrota para a sala, atraindo a atenção dos amigos. E enquanto ela explicava que o Weasley não queria voltar à Sala Comunal por razão nenhuma, George e Lino conversavam sobre o plano (desconhecido pelo resto do grupo, com exceção de Clarissa) com Elouise.

- Será que eu fiz algo que o magoou? – Fred Boulevard parecia se sentir culpado e realmente estava.

- Ah, fez nada. A culpa é daquele ruivo mesmo que não sabe pensar em outra coisa senão ele. – Ana estava visivelmente brava com o gêmeo, mas não sabia dizer por qual motivo.

- Olha, eu não sei direito quem ele é, mas se ele for mesmo como o irmão, então é ciúme. Simples assim. – Rose deu os ombros.

- E por que acha isso? – Giulia tinha um ar inocente ao perguntar.

- É só um palpite. – Rose sorriu de canto, com um ar gentil.

- Ah… Entendi. Mas eu fiquei preocupada agora. E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com o Fred? – Giulia tinha uma leve agonia saindo com as palavras.

- Aí ele vai parar na enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey vai cuidar dele. – Ana se sentou no sofá e deu os ombros.

- Bom, mudando de assunto. – Rose se ajeitou onde estava – E o resto dos seus amigos? Onde estão?

- Ah… Devem estar com Elouise… Clarissa os arrastou para a Sala Comunal delas e não nos deixou ir junto por alguma razão. – Ana parecia um pouco curiosa sobre o assunto.

- E não querem descobrir? – Frederick pareceu confuso.

- Queremos, mas não sabemos a senha da sala da Sonserina. – Giulia pareceu meio desanimada ao falar, se sentando ao lado de Ana.

- Ah, então foi por isso que tiveram de dizer aquilo na entrada. – Fred e Rose finalmente entenderam a razão do "sapos de chocolate", dito em coro por Ana e Giulia antes de entrarem na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

As duas grifinórias riram.

* * *

- Ok… Deixe-me ver se entendi. – Elouise tinha o cenho franzido – Fred e Ana vão estar sozinhos no Corujal no meio da noite. Ela provavelmente vai falar com ele ou lançar um super gelo. O Fred, no primeiro caso, vai acabar se acertando com ela e tudo bem. No segundo caso, ou eles ficam em um clima super ruim ou vão acamar como um casal. É isso?

- Basicamente – respondeu Lino –, mas também tem a chance de eles acabarem como um casal oficial no primeiro caso.

- Ou de apenas se acertarem em qualquer um deles. – respondeu George.

- Não é nenhum plano brilhante e é bem passível de falhas, você sabem, né? – a loira não punha muita fé no plano do ruivo.

- Sabemos, mas foi no que deu para pensar entre o jantar e a vinda para esse ninho de cobras. – George deu os ombros.

Elouise suspirou. Se o plano não desse certo, as coisas podiam ficar bem piores…


	11. Pondo em prática

Meia-noite. Corujal. A respiração de Ana estava ofegante. Depois de perseguir George e Lino a todo vapor pelo castelo todo, os dois se meteram entre as corujas. Já estava tarde e eles corriam o risco de serem pegos, mas os rapazes não pareciam ligar. Apenas continuaram agitando a varinha dela diante de seus olhos, se divertindo com as vãs tentativas da garota de pegar o objeto de volta.

Quando a porta do Corujal tornou a se abrir, Ana prendeu a respiração e se escondeu nas sombras. A lua estava cheia, iluminando bem o local. O lado bom era que por isso também projetava largas sombras em alguns pontos do lugar. De repente, algo rolou até seus pés. Ela baixou o olhar. Era sua varinha. Então George e Lino tinham ido embora e largado ela ali simplesmente? Não, talvez eles continuassem lá, só tivessem soltado o objeto.

- George…? Lino…? – ela tinha a voz saindo em um sussurro.

Uma outra voz, diferente das esperadas, soou próxima à morena.

- Ana…? – era Fred e ele parecia bem surpreso com a presença dela.

- Ah, ótimo. – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, entre os dentes.

- O que você está fazendo aqui…? – o ruivo estava confuso.

- Eu devia perguntar o mesmo a você, Frederick Weasley, o cara mais idiota possível nesse mundo. – ela tinha um tom frio.

- Hei, hei. O que eu fiz agora? – ele pareceu se ofender e deu um passo a frente, como Ana conseguiu perceber ao vê-lo surgir sob a luz da lua.

Ela sentiu a respiração falhar por um breve instante.

- Simples. Você conseguiu ser tremendamente estúpido. – ela logo recuperou o tom frio de antes.

Sem hesitar, ela também deu um passo à frente, agora com a varinha em mãos. Fred apenas a observou se aproximar, sorrindo de canto. Nunca a tinha visto sob a luz da lua, desejando que ela não estivesse tão brava naquele momento. O luar lhe conferia um brilho tão bonito e diferente…

- Pare de sorrir feito um idiota. – ela revirou os olhos e cruzou o braço diante do corpo.

Fred chacoalhou a cabeça e tornou a olhar para a garota.

- Por que está tão brava comigo? – ele franziu o cenho.

- "Jantar" significa alguma coisa para você?

- Só por que não fui muito amigável com o tal do Boulevard? – o ruivo pareceu se indignar.

- "Só" por isso? Tem noção de que está manchando o nome da casa? Da casa à qual _eu_ também pertenço? – foi a vez de Ana se indignar – Ou será que aquilo foi mais um ataque seu de sei lá eu o que? Eu poderia dizer ciúme, mas você não tem nada de que sentir ciúme.

Os dois sussurravam, mas era possível perceber a raiva na voz de Ana, depois também na de Fred, como se eles estivessem falando normalmente.

- Ah, me desculpe, madame Perfeita. Acontece que um Frederick já está de bom tamanho na nossa turma!

- Madame Perfeita?! Você me chamou de Madame Perfeita?! Escute aqui, Frederick Weasley, não é só porque eu _gosto_ – ela fez questão de reforçar o verbo ao falar – de ser uma boa aluna que você pode me chamar como quiser!

- Se fosse mesmo uma boa aluna, não estaria no Corujal a essa hora da noite!

- Só estou aqui porque o idiota do seu irmão e o imbecil do Lino roubaram minha varinha e fizeram questão de devolver só depois de chegarmos aqui!

Fred se incomodou mais com a forma como ela tinha chamado seu irmão e Lino.

- Uma coisa é você estar com raiva de mim! Não meta George e Lino nessa história assim! – ele os conhecia tinha mais tempo do que a ela… Então por que ele sentia como se não se importasse tanto com os amigos quanto queria mostrar?

- Por que? Vai ter outro ataque infantil? – Ana estava gostando de provocá-lo.

- Cansei. Se você não liga de ter outro Frederick ao seu lado, então que fique com ele. Eu vou começar a andar com outras pessoas.

Ana pareceu se incomodar com o comentário.

- Você é mesmo um idiota…

* * *

George e Lino ainda estavam no Corujal quando Ana e Fred começaram a discutir. E continuaram durante todo o tempo. Queriam saber como as coisas terminariam, apesar de o resultado ter se tornado óbvio. Fred tinha conseguido ferir a garota de forma (provavelmente) irreparável. O plano de George tinha dado errado.

* * *

- Pare de me chamar assim, Ana. – Fred tinha um tom frio.

- Vai embora de uma vez. – Ana o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Ou então o que? – ele parecia desafiá-la.

- Ou então eu juro que vou fazer você se arrepender de cada segundo que passou aqui comigo. – ela falava entre os dentes.

Fred jurou ter visto uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto da garota.

- Ana, me escute. Eu sei que você está extremamente irritada comigo, mas me escute. – ele deu mais um passo na direção da garota, que automaticamente recuou e se escondeu nas sombras – Ana, por favor…!

Ela não respondeu. Pouco depois, o som da porta se abrindo e fechando pode ser ouvido. Fred suspirou. Mais uma vez, tinha conseguido feri-la da pior forma possível. E naquela vez, podia ser algo irreparável. Com um ar triste e derrotado, Fred se apoiou no beiral da janela do Corujal e ficou vendo a lua. Estava cheia e alta no céu. Seria uma cena linda, mas só se ele não tivesse acabado de brigar com uma das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida.

George logo saiu de onde estava, indo até o irmão. Calmamente colocou uma mão em seu ombro e ficou ao seu lado, olhando para a lua também. Não era preciso dizer nada. Fred sabia que, se George estava ali, ele tinha estado desde o começo. George, por sua vez, sabia que se tentasse conversar com o irmão, tudo o que conseguiria seria fazê-lo pôr para fora tudo que estava segurando dentro de si. As lágrimas.


	12. As consequências

No dia seguinte, Ana foi a primeira a se retirar da mesa do café da manhã. Não tinha trocado uma só palavra com os amigos, inclusive Rose e Giulia, as duas pessoas que mais conversavam com a mestiça. A morena passou reto pelas pessoas ao seu redor, mesmo Clarissa e Elouise, que chegavam no refeitório. Ana não queria saber de nada, apenas ir até onde estava Ebi, a garotinha que conhecera no primeiro dia em Hogwarts e com quem ainda falava algumas vezes.

- Ah, Ana…! – a pequena pareceu se surpreender com a presença da grifinória, mas ficou mais preocupada com o tom triste que ela tinha na voz.

- Ebi… Posso ficar com você hoje…? – Ana estava cabisbaixa.

- Claro! – Ebi se apressou em responder. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido, mas ela achou melhor não perguntar. Ana diria quando fosse a hora.

Ana passou o resto do dia na presença de Ebi e seus amigos da Lufa-Lufa. Só quando tinha alguma aula diferente das aulas da pequena que a mestiça se separava do grupo, sempre parecendo meio abalada com algo. Daquela vez, já no fim da carga horária, era Poções.

- Vê se não explode nada por lá. – Ebi tinha um sorriso alegre no rosto. Queria animar a amiga, custasse o que fosse.

- Vou tentar. – Ana soltou uma risadinha (que pareceu meio forçada, mas ninguém comentou) e foi para a aula. Era uma das aulas que a Grifinória tinha com a Sonserina.

A massa de alunos indo e vindo no corredor impediu Ana de chegar rápido na sala como tinha planejado. Dessa forma, quando ela conseguiu alcançar seu destino, o único lugar que sobrava era ao lado de Clarissa. A morena franziu o cenho. _"Talvez eu devesse cabular essa aula…"_

- Ah, senhorita Rosemary. – a voz de Snape chamou a atenção dos alunos – Que bom que decidiu se juntar a nós.

Pronto. Todo seu plano, já arquitetado pela metade, tinha ido pelo ralo. _"Valeu, professor"_ foi tudo que passou pela cabeça de Ana, enquanto ela se dirigia, com passos firmes, ao lugar vazio. Largando suas coisas no chão, a morena logo cruzou os braços. Pelo canto do olho, conseguiu ver Clarissa se virar para ela e abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas pareceu reconsiderar e logo prestava (ou parecia prestar) atenção na aula.

- Hoje vamos fazer a Poção Wiggenweld. (1) Apesar de ser extremamente fácil, creio que será muito útil a vocês terem alguma prática em seu preparo, já que neste ano temos o Torneio Tribruxo. – a voz de Snape parecia mais arrastada do que o normal.

Ana tinha os braços cruzados diante do corpo e parecia pensar seriamente em algo. Realmente, sua preocupação era a manutenção de suas notas. Sempre tirava O em Poções e não estava disposta a tirar qualquer outra nota por ter brigado com Fred na noite anterior. Estava bastante difícil, no entanto, para a morena se concentrar direito.

Logo ela tinha começado a preparar a poção, mas mal conseguia ver o que fazia. Foi a voz de Snape que pareceu trazê-la de volta à realidade.

- É para pôr somente a casca, senhorita Rosemary.

- Ah, s-sim…! – Ana logo se apressou em pôr os ingredientes ordenadamente sobre a bancada e colocar somente a casca de Wiggentree no caldeirão, em vez de pôr tudo como estava para fazer antes.

Clarissa soltou uma risadinha ao seu lado assim que Snape se afastou.

- Algum problema, Cockatrice? – Ana tinha o tom frio e não olhou para a garota ao falar, se concentrando em sua poção.

- Nenhum, _Rosemary_. – ela usou um tom de deboche ao falar o sobrenome da mestiça – Só não achei que a melhor aluna de Poções da Grifinória pudesse errar uma poção tão banal. – ela deu os ombros.

- Como se a sua estivesse perfeita. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Muito bem, senhorita Cockatrice. Conseguiu fazer a poção que sua colega ainda não terminou. – Snape olhou com certo desprezo para Ana.

Ana quis jogar os ingredientes na cabeça de Snape, mas se conteve.

- Olha, eu sei que você brigou com o Fred, ok? – Clarissa se virou para a amiga – Mas não precisa descontar no resto do grupo.

- Preciso. Foi você quem levou George e Lino para ver Elouise ontem. E foi ela quem concordou com a Idea estúpida bolada, provavelmente, pelo George. Foi Lino quem o apoiou. E foi Fred quem conseguiu me deixar extremamente irritada. – Ana acabou esmagando o verme gosmento na mão ao falar. Quando ficava com raiva, começava a cerrar os punhos sem perceber.

- Mas e a Giulia? Ela está super preocupada com você. E a Rose ou o Frederick? O francês, não o outro. – Clarissa se apressou em acrescentar a última frase.

- Sinto por eles, mas não vai rolar. – Ana apenas largou tudo dentro do caldeirão e pegou suas coisas. Logo estava saindo da sala, ignorando os chamados de Snape para que ela voltasse.

* * *

Clarissa estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore no jardim do castelo, com Elouise sentada ao seu lado. Giulia tinha ido com Rose atrás de Ana, que passara correndo por eles. Fred tinha simplesmente se isolado na Sala Comunal e George falava sobre algo com Lino. O grupo tinha começado a se fragmentar.

- Ué, cadê o outro Fred? – a voz de Elouise fez com que Clarissa se virasse para ela.

- Ah, foi com Rose e Giu, eu acho… – a loira mais alta deu os ombros.

- Hm… E onde o Fred estava quando a Ana passou por nós? – Elouise tinha o cenho franzido.

- Acho que… Para lá. – Clarissa apontou para algum ponto atrás das duas, exatamente de onde Ana tinha vindo.

- Acha que ele foi falar com ela? – a preocupação era óbvia na voz da pequena.

- Duvido… Ele também ainda está muito irritado, não é?

- Você não acha que está muito tranqüila com tudo isso? – Elouise arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Talvez. – Clarissa deu os ombros.

* * *

Ana estava no banheiro da Murta, conversando com a fantasma. Ou melhor, Ana falava e Murta só escutava. Na falta de outro ouvinte, Ana achou melhor ir ver Murta. Somou a isso o fato de fazer algum tempo desde sua última visita ao banheiro que ninguém visitava desde o incidente com a Câmara (desde muito antes, mas que foi reforçado com a Câmara).

- Ana…! – a voz de Giulia chamou a atenção da Grifinória e de Murta.

Pelo visto, a garota estivera correndo.

- Você a achou…? – era a voz de Rose.

- Sim. – Giulia logo se recompôs e foi até a mestiça.

- Finalmente…! – Rose a acompanhou.

Ana apenas olhava para as duas se aproximando.

- Gente? – a voz de Fred (o francês, para o alívio de Ana) chamou a atenção do trio.

Murta tinha voltado para sua cabine no banheiro.

- Ah, Fred! Ótimo! Conseguiu o que pedimos? – Rose parecia animada.

O rapaz concordou com a cabeça.

- Que droga! Solta meu uniforme! Solta, raio! – era a voz do outro Fred.

- Pode trazer então. Agora não tem para onde Ana fugir. – Rose parecia animada.

- Gente… Será que isso é certo? – Giulia pareceu preocupada.

- Ela tem razão. Que raios vocês estão planejando? – Ana fuzilava Rose e Fred (os dois, na verdade) com o olhar.

- Consertando a besteira que o George fez. – Rose sorriu tranqüilamente para a mestiça.

Ana e Fred se entreolharam, logo desviando o olhar.

* * *

**_Notas de rodapé:_**

_**(1) **A Poção Wiggenweld é muito fácil de ser preparada e tem o poder de restaurar as forças de uma pessoa que está demasiada fraca por estar doente, por ter se machucado ou simplesmente por estar muito cansado. Sua cor é verde e é de fácil manuseio. Ela é muito encontrada na Ala Hospitalar._


	13. Reconciliando

- Vocês pretendem ficar nesse silêncio profundo até quando? – Rose estava visivelmente impaciente.

Quem respondeu foi o ruivo.

- Acha que é fácil com tanta platéia…? – na verdade, ele tinha mais murmurado para si do que respondido para a aluna de Durmstrang.

Rose sorriu de canto.

- Vamos, Frederick. – ela se dirigiu ao francês ao começar a falar – Venha também, Giulia. Vamos deixar o casal a sós. – um sorriso estranho tinha surgido no rosto da garota.

Os dois logo concordaram, deixando Rosemary e Weasley sozinhos no banheiro da Murta.

* * *

Quando Rose, Boulevard e Giulia apareceram no jardim do castelo, Clarissa e Elouise se levantaram de imediato. E tão logo George e Lino notaram a presença do trio, eles se aquietaram. Pelo sorriso de Rose, ela tinha armado alguma coisa.

- George, acho que no fim seu plano idiota vai terminar bem. – Rose falava calmamente.

- E por que…? – o ruivo parecia não entender.

- Porque nesse exato momento, Ana e seu irmão estão sozinhos no banheiro da… Como vocês a chamam? Murta que Geme? Enfim, estão lá. E dessa vez, duvido que Fred a deixe ir embora tão fácil. – Rose soltou uma risadinha de satisfação.

- Ficou louca?! Ana é capaz de matá-lo no estado em que está! – Elouise sentia a preocupação começando a consumi-la.

- Eu acho que ela vai chorar só. – o comentário veio de Giulia – Mas de alivio, sabe? Porque eu acho que ela vai falar tudo que vier na cabeça.

- É… Tomara que seja por isso. – Clarissa suspirou.

- A gente devia ir dar uma conferida. – a sugestão veio de Lino e o fez receber olhares mortais de todas as garotas do grupo – Ok… Não está mais aqui quem falou…

- Se fizerem isso, não é capaz de eles descobrirem e as coisas ficarem pior? – foi Frederick quem perguntou.

- Exatamente. – Clarissa e Rose responderam em coro, com o tom mais frio que conseguiram.

* * *

Ana fitava Fred nos olhos com certa raiva. Não sabia direito porquê, mas só o fato de ele estar ali a tinha acalmado um pouco. _"Mesmo ele sendo a razão do meu __**ótimo**__ estado agora…"_ Ela ouvia cada palavra que saía da boca do ruivo com atenção. Qualquer brecha e ela tornaria a retalhá-lo com palavras. Porque estava realmente irritada.

- Olha… Desculpa, ok? Desculpa por ser um idiota. Eu sei que sou, então não precisa ficar falando sempre que a gente briga… Isso me deixa mais irritado. Não com você, mas comigo… E daí eu desconto em você… – Fred estava visivelmente sem graça – E também desculpa se de alguma forma eu acabei ofendendo você com a minha pouca simpatia durante a janta de ontem… Não foi legal… Nem nada do que eu disse no Corujal… Eu não queria que você se afastasse do grupo…

- E o que mais? – Ana arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- A verdade é que… Eu fiquei com ciúme, ok? Porque achei que você… E a Giu – Fred se apressou em acrescentar essa última parte – estavam dando muita atenção para alguém que não tem nada a ver com a gente… Com a nossa turma, eu quero dizer.

Ana apenas continuou olhando para Fred.

- Olha, Ana – ele suspirou antes de começar – Tudo bem se não quiser mais falar comigo, ok? – ele começou a andar na direção da garota, que dessa vez não se moveu – Só não desconte no resto do grupo. Eu que fiz a besteira toda, afinal. Mesmo tendo sido um plano de George, mesmo Lino tendo ajudado, mesmo Elouise tendo me forçado a ir até o Corujal ou mesmo Clarissa tendo colaborado de qualquer forma que seja. No final, fui eu quem errou de verdade. Então volta a andar com a gente. Pode ser? – ele estava bem diante da garota, com um olhar e um sorriso tristes.

Ana sorriu de canto, parecendo magoada com alguma coisa.

- Não é tão fácil, Fred… Não basta você dizer tudo isso… Já reparou em quanto temos brigado? Em quantas vezes nos desentendemos e os outros acabam pagando por isso? Acha que pode ser tão simples assim?

O ruivo não respondeu, apenas colocou uma mão delicadamente no rosto da mestiça e o levantou em direção ao seu. Pouco depois, tudo que Ana sabia era que ele tinha os braços em sua cintura e ela, em torno do pescoço do rapaz. E os dois estavam se beijando. Como se não tivessem quase se matado no dia anterior, como se nenhuma raiva existisse mais.

* * *

Clarissa sentia-se impaciente. Não só ela, mas Elouise e Giulia também. George também estava um pouco aflito, mas se recusava a demonstrar. Sua mente estava tão ocupada com duas coisas diferentes que ele não sabia o que mais o afligia. Não sabia nem desde quando uma das coisas passara a afligi-lo, o que era mais frustrante ainda.

Lino, Rose e Frederick, por outro lado, pareciam tranqüilos. Estranhamente tranqüilos, para dizer o mínimo. Rose por ter certeza de que seu plano daria certo, Lino por estar com a cabeça distante e Frederick… Bom, ele nunca se afligia com nada, por alguma razão. Mas logo todos eles teriam uma razão para se afligirem. A tão conhecida repórter fofoqueira do Profeta Diário, Rita Skeeter, estava para fazer uma visitinha à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts devido ao Torneio Tribruxo.

Não que qualquer um deles soubesse, mas logo descobririam.

* * *

Quando Fred afastou seu rosto do de Ana, a garota estava bastante vermelha, assim como ele. Ambos sorriam de canto, sem graça com o que aconteceu. Toda raiva que consumia a garota, de repente, tinha desaparecido e ela se sentia bem de novo com o ruivo. Isso estava claro em seus olhos, o que levou Fred a abraçá-la com força. E por um momento, o coração da mestiça falhou.

- Desculpe, Ana. De verdade. – ele falava em um tom baixo, quase sussurrado e bastante próximo da orelha da morena.

- Tudo bem… Eu… Não estou mais brava com você. – Ana, que abraçara o rapaz de volta, fechou as mãos com mais força e apoiou a cabeça no peito do rapaz.

Fred apenas sorriu em resposta, sem dizer uma só palavra ou fazer qualquer gesto mais. E os dois ficaram assim por um tempo que pareceu muito longo, mas que, na verdade, não foi. E nada mais parecia existir, até a voz de Murta soar alta e quebrar o clima que havia surgido.

- O que?! E tudo que você estava falando até agora?!

Fred olhou com raiva para Murta.

- Desculpe, Murta. Humanos são complicados. – Ana, que se livrara do abraço com a indignação de Murta, olhava meio sem jeito para a amiga.

- Eu sei. Já fui humana, ok? – Murta parecia irritada e a ponto de chorar – É só era tão legal quando você era menor e vinha me ver com frequência. Aí você ficou maior e passou a me visitar menos e eu me senti tão sozinha… E agora você se reconciliou com… _Ele_ e eu sei que vai passar a me visitar menos ainda…! E eu não tenho ninguém que seja tão legal comigo quanto você…!

- Já entendi, já entendi… Não precisa desse drama todo. – Ana suspirou – Eu prometo não deixar de vir vê-la, pode ser?

Murta concordou com a cabeça.

- Podemos ir? – Fred não parecia muito feliz.

Ana revirou os olhos.

- Podemos, seu pavio-curto. – ela tinha um tom zombeteiro na voz, que fez com que tanto Murta quanto Fred soltassem uma risadinha fraca.

* * *

Giulia estava sentada em um sofá diante da lareira na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, encolhida no canto do sofá. Daquela vez, ela, George e Lino que foram para a Sala Comunal de Elouise e Clarissa, em compensação pelas vezes em que ocorria o contrário. Lino estava sentado ao lado da morena e George estava em uma poltrona próxima. Elouise estava ao lado de Lino e Clarissa tinha ido buscar alguma coisa no dormitório feminino do quarto ano.

- Achei, achei! – a loira mais alta desceu correndo as escadas, empolgada com algo.

- Achou o que, santa criatura? – Elouise arqueou uma sobrancelha, se perguntando a razão do escândalo da amiga.

- Achei o que eu queria, oras. – Clarissa falou o óbvio sem parecer notar.

Elouise só olhou de volta para a amiga.

- E o que você queria, Clarissa? – a pergunta veio de Giulia.

- Isso. – e então a loira estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho diante dos amigos.

- Aqui diz… Que em todo ano de Torneio… A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria promove… – quem lia era Lino, tendo sua voz encoberta pelo coro surpreso dos amigos com a última parte da carta.


	14. A notícia

- Aqui diz… Que em todo ano de Torneio… A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria promove… – quem lia era Lino, tendo sua voz encoberta pelo coro surpreso dos amigos com a última parte da carta.

- UM BAILE DE INVERNO?! – ninguém parecia ter conhecimento disso, com exceção de Lino e Clarissa.

- Sim, queridinhos. Um baile de inverno. Só que o inverno está meio longe ainda, então não precisam se preocupar. Eu só me lembrei por causa do plano da Rose. – Clarissa deu os ombros.

- Minha mãe me contou sobre isso. Parece que os campeões abrem o baile. – Lino se ajeitou no sofá.

- Ai, gente! Que legal! – Giulia parecia ser a única empolgada com a notícia recém-recebida do baile.

- Legal? Legal?! Isso quer dizer que eu vou ter que usar um vestido! – Elouise parecia inconformada.

- E qual é o problema? – George pareceu confuso.

- Eu não uso vestido, George. – Elouise falou como se fosse um detalhe óbvio.

Rose então decidiu se manifestar, cansada de ficar apenas de platéia para o escândalo dos amigos.

- Esse não é um grande problema. Você devia se preocupar mais com seu par e a dança. Digo isso porque não tenho muita coordenação motora. – Rose deu os ombros.

- Eu também não tenho muita, mas acho que não deve ser problema. – Frederick parecia não ligar muito para o assunto.

- Espera, espera, espera. Vocês sabiam disso? – Elouise pareceu mais chocada ainda.

- Hm… É. – Rose e Frederick responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok, será que podemos discutir isso em outro lugar? – Lino olhava ao redor ao falar – Um monte de grifinórios na sala da Sonserina já chama atenção. E vocês ficam aí fazendo todo escândalo…

- Também acho. Contenham-se, por favor! – Clarissa falava em falso tom de repreensão.

- Acho que já deu tempo suficiente para Fred dar um jeito em sua situação com a Ana. Quem quer ver se eles ainda estão vivos e inteiros? – Rose se levantou da poltrona em que estava.

- Ah, eu vou! – Giulia e Clarissa foram as primeiras a se manifestarem.

- Eu também. – George foi quem falou em segundo – Vocês também vêm? – ele olhou de Elouise para Lino e então para Frederick.

Os três concordaram com a cabeça.

* * *

Ana ria alegremente no corredor, caminhando ao lado de Fred. Mais cedo naquele menos dia, aquela era uma cena inimaginável. E de repente era tão real que causava estranheza nos alunos por onde o "casal" passava. Não que qualquer um dos dois ligasse muito. Eles nem sequer percebiam.

- Sério mesmo. George explodiu a poção que Snape nos pediu para fazer hoje na aula. – Fred sorria, achando graça da cena só de lembrar.

- Tem certeza de que não foi você, Fred? – Ana zombava do amigo.

- Não sou eu quem perdeu uns cabelinhos na frente, pelo menos. – ele deu os ombros, ainda sorrindo do mesmo jeito.

- A senha? – a voz da Mulher Gorda interrompeu momentaneamente a conversa.

- Maçã caramelada. – Ana se apressou em responder.

Logo o quadro tinha se aberto, revelando uma Sala Comunal deserta.

- Que estranho. Eles deveriam estar aqui. – Fred entrou na Sala olhando ao redor com uma expressão confusa.

- De repente eles saíram pouco antes de chegarmos. – Ana deu os ombros.

- E teriam ido aonde? Até onde eu sei, pelo menos Rose estaria aqui para saber como a ideia dela terminou.

Ana não respondeu, apenas se aproximando de Fred com um ar desinteressado na conversa.

- Quer esperar por eles aqui?

* * *

- Ai, gente, que silêncio! – Clarissa pareceu se irritar.

O grupo que antes estava na Sala Comunal da Sonseria, agora se movia pelos corredores do castelo até a Sala da Grifinória, em silêncio até a reclamação de Clarissa. Todos se voltaram para a garota, mas não responderam, o que a levou a cruzar os braços e ficar com uma expressão emburrada, com se fosse uma criança.

Houve mais um momento de silêncio, até que eles parassem diante do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Maçã caramelada. – Giulia parecia levemente animada ao falar a senha.

- Acham mesmo que eles vão estar… – Elouise tinha começado a falar, mas foi interrompida por uma voz ao longe.

- Chegaram! – era Ana e ela parecia contente coma presença dos amigos – Onde estavam?

- Olha, não é que estão aqui mesmo? – Clarissa pareceu surpresa.

- Eu disse que o Mapa do Maroto funcionava. – George tinha um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

- Mapa do Maroto? – Ana pareceu confusa.

- É, pegamos de Harry esses dias. Permite que você veja quem está onde no castelo e ainda as passagens secretas para Hogsmeade. – Fred deu os ombros.

- Vocês furtaram de Harry? – Giulia parecia não acreditar.

- Não foi bem um furto, Giu. – Lino a corrigiu.

- Então vocês pediram a ele? – Ana franziu o cenho.

- Er… Não exatamente. – Fred e George responderam em coro.

- Então foi furto. – Rose falou de forma a por fim na conversa.

- E onde vocês estavam? – Ana rapidamente mudou de assunto.

- Na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. – foi Frederick quem respondeu.

- Fazendo o que lá? – Fred franziu o cenho, sem entender.

- Clarissa precisava achar uma carta. – Elouise deu os ombros.

- E achou? – Ana se aproximou dos amigos.

- Aqui! – Clarissa, animada, estendeu a carta para a mestiça.

Ana pegou a carta e começou a ler.

- "Como você perguntou, concluo que este seja um ano de Torneio. Imagino que a notícia vá animá-la, então. Em todo ano de Torneio Tribruxo, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts promove, entre todas as escolas participantes, um Baile de Inverno. Se precisar, nos avise que mandaremos roupas para você e suas amigas." – Ana parou por um momento, devolvendo a carta – Isso é sério? Um Baile de Inverno? – os olhos da garota brilhavam.

Clarissa confirmou com a cabeça, animada.

- Isso vai ser ótimo! – a mestiça parecia empolgada. Tanto quanto Clarissa.

Fred olhou para George, parecendo aflito. Percebendo o medo nos olhos do irmão, George se aproximou do gêmeo.

- Um baile? – Fred sussurrava, mas era possível perceber a aflição em sua voz.

- Pois é. Vai chamá-la? – George deu os ombros. Já sabia quem chamar para o baile.

Fred olhou um momento para as garotas conversando animadamente antes de responder.

- Acho que sim…

- Isso vai ser tão legal! – a voz quase histérica de Ana chamou a atenção dos gêmeos.

- Não vai?! – Clarissa estava no mesmo estado.

- Será que vocês podem ser menos histéricas? – Elouise revirou os olhos, com os braços cruzados diante do corpo.

- Ah, deixa de ser chata! – Rose zombava da amiga loirinha.

- Mas eu acho que pode ser bem legal mesmo! – Giulia parecia feliz com a história.

Fred suspirou, ainda observando as garotas animadas com a notícia. George e Lino apenas observavam, achando graça do ruivo.


	15. Rita Skeeter

Os dias passavam com certa expectativa. Ninguém falava no baile, mas todos pareciam esperar por sua chegada. Pelo menos até que Rita Skeeter aparecesse no castelo. Os alunos estavam comendo o café da manhã quando a jornalista entrou no castelo apressada e foi direto à mesa da Grifinória.

- Achei! Lá está nossa entrevistada. – Rita foi até onde os gêmeos, Ana, Giulia, Rose e Frederick estavam.

- Ana Rosemary, a grande estrela do mundo trouxa. Quem diria que a encontraríamos tão fácil? – Rita se aproximou e logo estava sentada do lado da garota.

Ana engasgou ao ouvir a frase.

- Desculpe… Mas como? – a mestiça parecia confusa.

Todos ao redor logo estavam prestando atenção na conversa.

- Você é Ana Rosemary, a escritora jovem mais comentada em ambos mundos. - Rita Skeeter parecia cada vez mais empolgada e logo tinha posto um livro sobre a mesa – E este é seu mais recente sucesso.

Ana conseguiu ler na capa, em grandes letras prateadas, o nome que ela criou em uma madrugada, em cima do prazo, para poder finalizar a obra. Era possível ler logo abaixo seu pseudônimo, Nana Rosecrowd. Era para ser um segredo, mas Rita Skeeter tinha conseguido estragar tudo. Agora Ana sabia que não seria mais tratada como uma aluna normal.

- Vamos para outro lugar, aqui está muito cheio. – dito isso, Rita segurou Ana pelo pulso e começou a arrastá-la para fora do salão.

Quando a mestiça já estava longe, os demais pareceram se esquecer do ocorrido, mas não os amigos da garota.

- O que foi isso? – Giulia parecia confusa.

- Bom, isso explica como ela consegue ir tão bem nas provas. Sendo todas escritas e ela sabendo escrever tão bem a esse ponto, faz todo sentido. – Rose parecia despreocupada.

- Eu achava que era uma mulher de verdade quem escrevia esses livros. Quem diria que a Ana tinha tanto talento. – George continuava encarando a porta do Salão Principal, por onde Ana tinha sido arrastada para fora.

- Desde quando ela não conta esse tipo de coisa para gente? – Fred tinha um tom levemente chateado.

- Melhor dizendo, desde quando ela publica livros? Quero dizer, "Nana Rosecrowd" surgiu recentemente nas livrarias, mas e se ela tiver outro pseudônimo? – Lino parecia curioso.

- E ela não contou nada disso a nenhum de nós. – George olhou para o irmão, que já tinha voltado a comer. Apesar de nada ter sido dito, era perceptível que Fred estava chateado.

* * *

- Então, Ana – Rita tinha arrastado a garota para uma sala de aula vazia –, conte-me. Há quanto tempo você escreve?

Ana olhou para o bloquinho flutuante e a pena de Rita esperando para começar a se mexer.

- Como você descobriu que era eu? – a mestiça tinha um tom aflito.

- Ora, de que isso interessa? Agora me diga. Nana Rosecrowd é seu primeiro pseudônimo? – Rita parecia curiosa.

- Você não vai me fazer dizer nada. Eu não quero nem saber de tudo isso. Você tem alguma ideia da confusão em que transformou a minha vida aparecendo daquele jeito? – Ana pareceu se irritar.

- Bom, pelo visto, é o primeiro. E com quem pretende ir ao Baile de Inverno? Já tem um par?

Ana não respondeu, apenas encarando a jornalista com certo ódio.

- Seria algum dos seus amiguinhos? Talvez meu próximo entrevistado, Frederick Boulevard. Sabia que ele é de uma banda famosa?

Ana pareceu se assustar.

- Então isso é um "sim"? Que maravilha!

Ana observava a pena se mexer freneticamente.

- Eu nunca disse isso. Não ache que pode escrever essas farsas assim. – a garota tinha um tom frio.

* * *

Fred estava quieto. Passou o dia todo quieto. E Ana, o dia todo afastada. Era para se esconder de Rita e porque não sabia como os amigos reagiriam em relação a ela agora que sabiam seu segredo. Tinha medo de descobrir.

- Vamos, Fred. Anime-se. Ela sumiu o dia todo, grande coisa. Você sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai aparecer. Aliás, já olhou no dormitório? Ela pode estar lá. – George estava sentado em sua cama, olhando o irmão deitado na própria, com um livro aberto em mãos. Não que Fred estivesse realmente lendo (o livro estava de ponta-cabeça), mas estava distraído com algo.

- Hei, George, Fred. – a voz de Lino fez com que os ruivos se virassem para a porta – As meninas disseram que encontraram a Ana lá no dormitório. Ela parece… Normal, pelo que fiquei sabendo. Querem vê-la?

George se levantou de imediato, mas Fred mal se moveu.

* * *

- É verdade, Ana? O que a Rita Skeeter disse? – Giulia parecia curiosa.

Ana confirmou com a cabeça.

- Isso é tão legal! – Clarissa se empolgou.

- Não era para ser assim. Digo, eu queria contar a vocês, mas depois, sabe? Não agora, com toda essa movimentação por causa do Torneio. – Ana não parecia confortável com a situação.

Elouise entrou no dormitório antes que alguém pudesse falar.

- Hei. Frederick estava lá embaixo e me perguntou de você. – a loirinha parecia um pouco confusa.

- E o que ele queria…? – Ana pareceu não entender.

- Sei lá. Acho que só saber como você ta, mesmo. A tal da Rita também falou com ele.

Ana riu de leve, parecendo achar graça de algo.

- O que foi? – Elouise pareceu não entender.

- Não é nada. De verdade. – a mestiça sorriu.


	16. O Profeta Diário

No dia seguinte, Fred chegou atrasado ao café da manhã. Ninguém o tinha acordado, o que era estranho. Quando chegou à mesa, viu o irmão com a edição do _Profeta Diário_ em mãos, entendendo a situação. Rapidamente se sentou diante do irmão e pediu para ver o jornal.

- Acho melhor não. Vamos comer. – George rapidamente baixou o jornal, parecendo ter se assustado com a voz de Fred.

- George, deixe-me ver o jornal. – Fred tinha um tom autoritário.

George entregou o jornal ao irmão, relutante.

* * *

Ana andava distraída pelo corredor, em direção ao Salão Principal. Estava tão aérea que não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou, se assustando ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Ao ouvir uma risada, Ana se virou, parecendo ter relaxado.

- Ah, olá, Frederick. – ela sorriu de canto.

- Já leu o _Profeta Diário_ de hoje? – o garoto tinha um sorriso sem graça no rosto e chacoalhava o jornal em mãos.

- Não. Ainda não. O que diz aí? – a garota parecia curiosa.

- Por que não lê você mesma? – ele entregou ao jornal à garota.

* * *

O título vinha em letras garrafais.

**Os segredos de Nana Rosecrowd revelados**

"_Nana Rosecrowd, cujo verdadeiro nome é Ana Rosemary, é a escritora mais jovem de quem o mundo bruxo e o mundo trouxa têm notícia. Estudante do quarto ano em Hogwarts, nesse ano de Torneio Tribruxo na escola, parece ter se envolvido com o vocalista da banda jovem do momento _Giant_, de mesma idade e estudante da __Beuxbatons. O último lançamento da autora foi _Sonhos de inverno_, uma aparente autobiografia. Pelo visto, os sonhos se tornaram realidade, uma vez que a jovem escritora e o jovem cantor vão juntos ao Baile de Inverno promovido por Hogwarts em todo ano de Torneio."_

Fred largou o jornal, sem acreditar no que lia. Não conseguiu chegar ao fim da matéria, ficava mais irritado a cada palavra que lia. Que raio de história era aquela?

* * *

Ana riu ao terminar de ler.

- Rita Skeeter é mesmo doida. E conseguiu acabar com a nossa paz na escola. – Ana suspirou.

- E então? Quer dar vida à besteira dela? – Frederick parecia estar se divertindo.

- Pode ser interessante. – Ana deu os ombros – Se bem que isso vai causar um enorme escândalo.

- E por que? – o rapaz pareceu não entender.

- Brincou, né? Não percebe o quanto as garotas comentam quando você aparece? – Ana não conseguia acreditar.

Os dois continuaram andando, conversando como os bons amigos que eram. Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, parecendo se divertir, várias cabeças se viraram, fitando Ana com raiva (ao menos as garotas). Nenhum deles pareceu ligar, indo direto para a mesa da Grifinória, ainda conversando e rindo.

- Olha só… Parece que dessa vez a Rita Skeeter acertou. – Rose tinha um tom zombeteiro.

- Quem diria, não é? – Lino ajudou com a provocação.

- Ah, calem-se. – Ana riu.

- E vão mesmo juntos ao baile? – a pergunta de Giulia fez Fred se levantar e sair.

Ana estranhou, mas não falou nada. Quem respondeu à pergunta foi Frederick.

- Talvez. A reação das pessoas pode ser divertida. – o garoto deu os ombros.

Rose riu. Aquilo podia mesmo ser divertido.

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, George e Fred decidiram pôr o nome no cálice. Para isso precisariam da poção para envelhecer. Elouise decidiu ajudá-los por livre e espontânea vontade, mas Ana ainda era meio contra a ideia. Justamente por isso, quando Rose e Frederick perguntaram a ela se queria ir a Hogsmeade, a mestiça aceitou de imediato. George entendeu a razão, já que Fred tinha decidido por ela se a garota ajudaria ou não, mas era o único. O gêmeo parecia levar a coisa para o lado pessoal.

- Repararam em como ela tem andado grudada naqueles dois? – Fred estava com um ar emburrado enquanto mexia a poção.

O trio estava no banheiro da Murta que Geme, preparando a poção do envelhecimento. George olhou de esgoela para o irmão, levemente preocupado. Sabia que aquilo era puro ciúme de Fred. Elouise, por outro lado, não entendeu o propósito da pergunta.

- O que quer dizer, Fred? Ana só é amiga deles.

- A respeito de Rose, sou obrigado a concordar. Mas já reparou em quanta atenção ela dá ao… – Fred hesitou. Era estranho dizer o próprio nome sem se referir a si mesmo – Frederick?

Elouise riu.

- Frederick Weasley, você por acaso está com _ciúme_? – a loira tinha um ar zombeteiro.

Fred corou de leve.

- É claro que não…! Por que eu estaria com ciúme…?!

- Fred, deixe de agir feito uma criança. Você sabe que aquilo que Rita Skeeter escreveu é tudo mentira. – George estava a ponto de dar um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

Elouise concordou. Acreditar em Rita Skeeter era a mesma coisa que achar que a poção do envelhecimento deixava a pessoa com uma aparência mais jovem. Algo absolutamente idiota, para dizer o mínimo.

- Mas e você, George, já sabe quem convidar? – Fred procurou mudar de assunto o quanto antes.

- Na verdade, já. Pretendo chamá-la hoje. – George deu os ombros.

- E quem você vai chamar? – Elouise pareceu levemente curiosa, fazendo George sorrir de canto.

- Nossa amiga loira. – ele respondeu olhando para o irmão, como se não tivesse sido a garota quem perguntou.

- A Clarissa vai com o Draco. – Elouise franziu a sobrancelha, sem entender direito.

- Não acho que era dela que ele estava falando. – Fred olhou para Elouise e então para o irmão.

* * *

_N/A: Não me matem por causa do capítulo! Eu juro que todo mundo termina amiguinho, ok? ;-; Enfim, review! /o/_


	17. Hogsmeade e o Baile

Ana andava distraída por entre as lojas, olhando algumas vitrines, admirando outras. Com a aproximação do inverno, as lojas começavam a ganhar um ar mais aconchegante e convidativo. Os amigos perceberam que a mestiça estava com a mente distante desde que saíram do castelo, mas não perguntaram. Talvez fosse a preocupação por ter saído escondida.

- O que acham de olharmos alguns trajes a rigor? Já que o inverno está chegando, o baile também deve começar a dar sinais de existência logo mais. – Rose aprecia empolgada com a ideia.

- Parece que você quer mesmo fazer isso. – Frederick riu.

- É claro que quero, Fred! – a forma como Rose chamou o aluno da Beuxbatons fez Ana se virar imediatamente para os dois, parecendo decepcionada ao ver que ainda eram três.

- Ah, claro. Ver uns vestidos pode ser bem legal. – a mestiça sorriu de canto, tentando parecer animada de verdade. Não que a ideia a desagradasse, mas estava começando a voltar atrás na decisão que tomara depois de ler a notícia no _Profeta Diário_.

- Vamos achar um que deixe você maravilhosa e o Fred vai se sentir estúpido por ter perdido a oportunidade de te chamar quando teve a chance. – Rose passou um braço sobre os ombros da amiga e a arrastou para a loja de trajes a rigor mais próxima. Frederick ia atrás.

* * *

O tempo pareceu voar. As duas garotas se divertiam escolhendo um vestido, enquanto Frederick apenas observava e fazia alguns comentários. Ele parecia se sentir melhor pelo fato de Ana ter se distraído com algo. Rose parecia pensar da mesma forma, como o rapaz pode concluir pelos olhares aliviados de Rose vez ou outra.

- Ok, agora eu tenho um problema. – Ana tinha o cenho franzido. Quando Frederick se levantou e foi até ela, querendo saber a razão, ela logo acrescentou – O vestido preto caiu super bem e eu adorei, mas o roxo também ficou lindo. Tem ainda o verde-musgo, que eu simplesmente amei. Fora o que parece ser bordô, mas eu não tenho certeza.

Frederick franziu o cenho.

- Rose, isso é trabalho para você. Minha cabeça rodou agora. – o garoto ria de leve.

Ana e Rose riram do comentário.

- Vamos por partes. Frederick, como vai ser o par dela, vê se é de alguma ajuda. – Rose pegou os vestidos da mão de Ana e entregou ao rapaz – Primeiro vejamos esse que você está usando, Ana.

A mestiça usava o vestido bordô de que tinha falado. Todos os vestidos eram parecidos, tendo um ou outro detalhe de diferença. Longos até não poder mais, tinham a barra bordada. O bordô tinha apenas uma alça, justo até a cintura e um pouco mais solto do quadril para baixo. Caía muito bem na garota e combinava com seu cabelo negro.

- Eu gosto dele. O que acha, Frederick? – Rose olhava para Ana, voltando-se para o rapaz apenas ao dizer seu nome.

- Combina com ela, mas essas miçangas não incomodam? – Frederick apontou para o bordado próximo à alça.

- É, talvez acabem machucando um pouco… – Ana moveu os braços com calma, reparando se raspavam no bordado.

- Tente o verde, Ana. – Rose pegou o vestido de Frederick e entregou para a mestiça.

Era parecido com o bordô, com exceção do bordado na parte de cima. Em compensação, tinha muito mais enfeites por toda sua extensão. Ana se trocou tão rápido quanto as peças permitiam e logo tinha entregado o vestido rejeitado para Rose.

- Ok, vejamos… Que problema você vê nesse, Frederick? – Rose tinha um ar zombeteiro.

- Esse caiu muito bem nela, na verdade. Acho que ficou perfeito. – ele sorriu de canto e o comentário fez Ana corar de leve.

- Ótimo! Será esse então. Fica lindo em você, chama tanta atenção quanto deve e seu par aprovou. – Rose pareceu se empolgar.

- Não sei… E se não parecer tão bom na hora? – Ana parecia preocupada de verdade.

- Deixa de ser boba, ficou lindo. Agora vamos. – Rose fez sinal para que Ana entrasse no trocador e tirasse o vestido.

* * *

O trio estava voltando para a escola, Ana sempre sendo escondida pelos dois por feitiços, as várias sacolas de compras sendo carregadas por Rose e Frederick. A mestiça se sentia um tanto alegre, sem saber direito porquê. Talvez fosse pelo lindo vestido que ela comprou, talvez porque pela primeira vez um garoto tivesse dito que algo lhe caía perfeitamente bem. Fosse o que fosse, Ana se sentia ansiosa pelo baile. Queria ver a reação das pessoas, especialmente a dos amigos.

- Muito bem, agora que ela está entregue, podemos relaxar. – a voz de Rose soava animada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

Ana olhou ao redor. Estava tão distraída que nem reparou que já tinham chegado na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda, que pediu a senha com uma sobrancelha arqueada, parecendo desconfiar de algo.

- Ah! – Ana percebeu que era sua vez de fazer alguma coisa – Sapos de chocolate!

Ao ouvir a senha, a Mulher Gorda deu passagem e ou trio entrou na Sala Comunal. Subiram direto para o dormitório feminino do quarto ano e deixaram sobre a cama de Ana as várias sacolas. Era um lugar temporário para elas, até que achassem onde deixar as compras. Logo depois desceram para esperar pelos amigos. Fred e George talvez demorassem mais, já que tinham ficado de preparar a poção para envelhecer. Elouise estava com eles, então também demoraria. Mas Clarissa, se não estivesse com Draco, logo daria as caras com Giulia e Lino.

Não levou muito tempo para isso acontecer.

- Oi, gente! – Clarissa sorria animada.

- Olá, senhorita Animação. O que aconteceu? – Ana achava graça da loira.

- O Draco me chamou para o Baile de Inverno! – a loira estava a ponto de explodir de emoção.

- Que bom para você, não? – Rose sorriu de canto. Não ia muito com a cara do sonserino, mas se Clarissa estava bem com isso…

- É ótimo! Mas e vocês, com quem vão? – Clarissa se sentou em uma poltrona qualquer perto dos amigos.

Giulia fez o mesmo, mas na poltrona oposta.

- Eu e Ana vamos juntos. – Frederick comentou como se não tivesse muita importância.

- Vamos nos divertir um pouquinho com a matéria de Rita Skeeter. – a mestiça sorriu marotamente.

- Eu achei que você fosse com o Weasley, Ana. – Giulia franziu o cenho.

- Se ele tivesse me chamado, eu até teria aceitado. Mas ele não o fez, então… E o baile é daqui… Quanto? Umas poucas semanas? – um momento de silêncio – Por Merlim! Como o tempo voou!

Os outros riram.

- E cadê o Lino? – Rose foi quem perguntou – Achei que estaria com vocês.

- Ah, ele estava. Mas precisou resolver uma coisa aí de última hora… Deve chegar logo. – Clarissa deu os ombros.

- E você, Rose, com quem vai ao baile? – Giulia perguntou com certa curiosidade na voz.

- Ainda não sei. Ninguém me chamou, na verdade. – a garota eu os ombros.

Logo Lino entrou na Sala Comunal, sorrindo um tanto estranhamente.

- Ok, qual de vocês ainda não tem um par? – ele se sentou no braço do sofá em que Ana, Rose e Frederick estavam.

Foram Giulia e Rose que levantaram as mãos.

- Curioso. Achei que não teria uma resposta. – o moreno riu.

- E por que perguntou, Lino? – Giulia achou estranho.

- Nada não.

* * *

Fred e George tinham colocado o nome no cálice já, mas não tinha dado certo. Com um ar derrotado, tinham voltado ao banheiro da Murta Que Geme, sem saber direito o que fazer. A cada dia, eles podiam sentir a expectativa dos alunos crescendo. O Baile ainda estava relativamente longe (os campeões seriam escolhidos no dia seguinte, mas a primeira tarefa levaria um tempinho para acontecer) e mesmo assim era o assunto mais comentado. Fred sentia a pressão que isso causava.

- Bom, não vamos ficar com essas caras de velhos eternamente, por que não a chama hoje também? – George terminava de arrumar suas coisas.

- Porque é mais do que óbvio que ela já arranjou alguém. – Fred deu os ombros, encarando seu reflexo no espelho.

Elouise deu um tapa na cabeça do ruivo.

- Deixe de ser idiota. E os pares são apenas para a primeira dança. Qualquer coisa, você ainda pode passar o resto do Baile com a Ana.

Fred suspirou.


	18. A Surpresa

Os campeões já tinham sido escolhidos e Harry estava entre eles. A notícia alegrou os Weasley, Lino, Rose, Frederick, Ana e Giulia. Clarissa e Elouise eram indiferentes quanto a isso. O problema mesmo foi quando o dia da Primeira Tarefa começou a se aproximar. Algo não parecia certo.

Ana estava pensando nisso naquela manhã, determinada a fazer algo para que a sensação sumisse. Fred voltara a falar normalmente com ela, aceitando o fato da garota ter arranjado um par já. "Você foi muito lerdo", foi o que a garota usou de justificativa, falando de forma risonha. A verdade era que ela achava que Fred não a chamaria.

Quando alguém lhe tocou o ombro, Ana se assustou, acabando por engasgar com seu café da manhã. Levou um tempo para se recompor, mas tão logo já estava normal, voltou o rosto para ver quem a chamara. Era Elouise e parecia preocupada.

- O que foi? Você está parecendo um tomate! Desse jeito vão achar que você é da Grifinória. – Ana tinha um ar zombeteiro.

- Ah, cale-se…! – Elouise tinha um tom ríspido, mas leve. Ana podia perceber que havia algo maior incomodando a pequena.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem… O que houve? – Ana deu espaço para a amiga se sentar.

- Não, aqui não. Tem… Muita gente. – ao acrescentar as duas últimas palavras, Elouise tinha desviado levemente o olhar para alguém atrás de Ana.

Discretamente a morena virou o rosto, procurando o alvo do olhar azul da sonserina. Seus orbes negros conseguiram focar os gêmeos, o que fez Ana rir de leve. Elouise lhe bateu no ombro, a repreendendo pelo gesto. Ana parou de rir, mas ainda sorria como se achasse muita graça de algo. Levantou-se calmamente, avisando aos amigos que iria dar uma volta.

- Tudo bem, agora estamos sozinhas. Pode ir falando, Elouise. – Ana começou a falar assim que as duas pisaram no jardim do castelo.

- Eu… Fui chamada para o baile… Digo, eu recebi um convite… Ah, você entendeu…! – aquilo definitivamente tinha sua graça. Elouise tinha um ar meio de moleca, não estando acostumada a situações em que seu lado feminino aflorasse. O Baile era uma delas.

- Sério?! – Ana se empolgou – E por quem?! – sua animação era maior do que Elouise achou que seria.

- O George… – a loira murmurou, falando mais para si do que para a amiga.

- Eu não ouvi. – Ana sorria de canto um tanto maliciosamente, na opinião de Elouise.

- O George. Feliz? O George me chamou para ir com ele ao Baile de Inverno. – a loira falou tudo de uma vez só, então Ana levou um tempo para processar.

- Ai, que lindo! – foi tudo que a mestiça conseguiu dizer, com a voz saindo aguda de tamanha empolgação. Sempre achara que os dois combinavam.

- Lindo nada! – Elouise protestou, ainda corada. Talvez pelo frio, mas Ana apostava mais no convite para o Baile – Eu não sei dançar, ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, eu não gosto dessas coisas, nem sei como lidar com isso!

- Lindo, sim. Com tudo que tem direito. – Ana cruzou os braços diante do corpo e se pôs a fitar um ponto longínquo no céu pálido daquela manhã de início de inverno – Vocês praticamente nasceram um para o outro.

- Nascemos, nada. – Elouise tinha um tom emburrado – Eu lá tenho cara de quem se apaixona?

Ana ficou com um sorriso besta no rosto e sua voz saía tão serena que parecia estranha.

- Todos nós nos apaixonamos, minha cara amiga…

* * *

Naquela mesma tarde, George chamou Elouise para um passeio. Somente os dois. Elouise hesitou, mas no fim teve de aceitar. Não por pressão do ruivo, mas das amigas. Ele tinha dado um tempo para ela pensar, mas as amigas nem quiseram saber. Tão logo ficaram sabendo do convite, se puseram a dizer para a loira que ela tinha que ir. E por isso, lá estava Elouise, em seu uniforme de inverno, parada próxima à cabana de Hagrid, esperando por George.

O ruivo não tardou a chegar.

- Achei que não viria. – ele sorria animadamente.

Elouise desviou o olhar.

- E quase não vim.

George estranhou de início, mas logo riu. Quando a loira ficava sem graça era quando mais parecia ser uma garota. E quando mais George tinha vontade de abraçá-la. Não o fez naquela hora, seria estranho, mas logo pretendia fazê-lo. O mais importante, porém, era estar na companhia dela.

- E o que planejou para hoje? – os dois já tinham começado a andar quando Elouise fez a pergunta.

- Hagrid me pediu um favor na Floresta Proibida. – George deu os ombros – Então pensei que depois disso podíamos ir a Hogsmeade.

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi… Quer minha ajuda no favor para o Hagrid e então, como recompensa, vamos a Hogsmeade? – Elouise tinha um tom zombeteiro.

- Mais ou menos isso. – George riu, um tanto sem graça.

* * *

Hagrid estava esperando por George em um canto relativamente longe do castelo. Ao seu lado, uma garota bem mais alta do que Elouise, de longo cabelo castanho-claro estava parada. Ela tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos e seus olhos castanhos focavam algo que a encantavam.

Quando os grifinório e a sonserina se aproximaram, Hagrid logo se virou para eles. Um sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto e ele logo se aproximou dos dois. A garota desconhecida, ao perceber o distanciamento do gigante, desviou o olhar do que quer que fosse que a estivesse encantando, olhando ao redor para saber o que tinha desviado a atenção de Hagrid.

- George! Há quanto tempo! – o gigante deu um forte abraço em George – E como estão seus irmãos? – quando George respondeu que todos estavam bem, inclusive os demais amigos, Hagrid sorriu mais largamente – Que bom! Ah, Elouise! – o gigante pareceu finalmente notar a loirinha.

- Hei, Hagrid. – ela sorriu para ele.

- Então, Hagrid, o que quer que eu faça? – George parecia curioso.

- Fiquei sabendo sobre Fred… Digo, sobre a lerdeza dele em chamar a Ana para o baile… Então pensei que ele poderia ir com uma outra pessoa. – Hagrid se virou um pouco, permitindo que os outros dois vissem a garota estranha ao longe.

- Quem é ela? – Elouise franziu o cenho.

- Ela é alguém da Grifinória. Acho que já a vi na nossa Sala Comunal algumas vezes… – George tombou a cabeça para a direita de leve, parecendo pensar.

Hagrid se aproximou da garota, sendo seguido por George e Elouise.

- Quem são, Hagrid? – ela pareceu curiosa ao perguntar.

- Luiza, esses são Elouise, da Sonserina – a garota franziu o cenho ao ouvir a casa da loira –, e George, da Grifinória.

- Prazer. – George estendeu a mão para a garota.

Luiza hesitou, mas a apertou. Ainda não entendia o que um grifinória fazia com uma sonserina sem os dois terem vontade de se matar.

- Tudo bem, pode desfranzir esse cenho. – George parecia achar graça da expressão da garota.

- Eu estou acostumada a ser olhada desse jeito. – Elouise deu os ombros e olhou ao redor. Quando seus orbes azuis focaram a mesma coisa que Luiza olhava antes com tanta atenção. O brilho alaranjado refletiu em seus olhos e logo a loira tinha contornado George se aproximado um pouco.

O ruivo estranhou, acompanhando a loira com o olhar. Então viu o que era tão interessante: dragões. Imaginou se Carlinhos estivesse por perto e logo o avistou. O irmão mais velho estava perto de uma das gaiolas dos dragões e agora se aproximava de Hagrid e os outros.

- Ora, ora. Quem temos aqui? – Carlinhos sorriu ao ver o irmão.

Elouise não escutou a voz do ruivo. Estava distraída demais com os dragões, tanto que se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Luiza ao seu lado falando alguma coisa a respeito dos animais.

- São lindos, não são? – a garota sorria de canto, parecendo encantada com os animais.

- São. – Elouise sorria do mesmo jeito – Especialmente o Meteoro Chinês.

- Prefiro o Verde Galês. – Luiza deu os imbros.

George se aproximou, juntamente de Carlinhos.

- Aconselho a não ficarem tão próximas. – Carlinhos sorria, parecendo gostar da animação das garotas.

- E então, George, o que acha? – a voz de Hagrid fez com que a atenção do ruivo se desviasse dos animais – O que acha da proposta?

- Posso falar com ele. – George deu os ombros.

Quando o quarteto se afastou, o dragão mais próximo pareceu se irritar. Era o Meteoro Chinês e não tinha uma expressão muito simpática. Nenhum dos quatro dragões, na verdade, parecia confortável com a situação em que estava.

- Hagrid. – a voz de Elouise soava curiosa – Para que são esses dragões?

- Ah, eles? São para a Primeira Tarefa. – Hagrid respondeu sem muito interesse.

Elouise tornou a olhar para os dragões, observando Carlinhos lançando-lhes feitiços para acalmá-los.

* * *

_N/A: E como me foi pedido, aqui está a OC nova :3 Ela vai aparecer nos próximos capítulos, então se lembrem dela! ò.Ó Hahahaha x) Ok, chega de delirar ;P_


	19. A questão do Baile

Fred estava sentado no sofá próximo à fogueira, lendo um livro qualquer, quando George entrou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Logo atrás vinham Luiza, Ana e Giulia, conversando animadas. Luiza mal tinha sido apresentada ao resto da turma de amigos, mas era como se sempre tivesse estado lá. Apenas Fred, que parecia ocupado demais nos últimos dias, ainda não a tinha conhecido.

- Hei, Fred. – George se sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá em que o irmão estava.

- Ah, hei. – Fred desviou o olhar momentaneamente para o irmão, mas logo tinha voltado a ler.

- O que você está lendo com tanto interesse? – uma voz desconhecida pelo ruivo soou próxima a seu ouvido.

Fred se assustou, rapidamente virando o rosto para a fonte de voz. Quando viu a garota, franziu o cenho. Não tinha ideia de quem ela era, mas por alguma razão, ela parecia saber quem ele era. Ao perceber a expressão confusa do ruivo, ela resolveu se apresentar.

- Ah, eu sou Luiza. – ela sorria.

- Ah… – Fred pareceu processar a situação – Então foi você que meu irmão e Elouise conheceram outro dia.

- Exato. – a resposta veio de Giulia, que sorria alegremente.

- Eu só não entendo como nunca a encontramos antes. Quero dizer, ela é do nosso ano! – Ana parecia realmente surpresa com isso.

Fred então teve uma ideia, mas não sabia se era boa ou não. Desviou o olhar para o irmão, que pareceu entender a ideia de imediato. George só deu os ombros, mostrando que não queria se envolver naquela história. Fred suspirou. Talvez fosse melhor deixar o tempo passar um pouco.

- E o que você estava lendo, Fred? – Ana se sentou ao lado do ruivo ao começar a falar.

O rapaz apenas estendeu o livro à mestiça, que corou de leve ao ver seu pseudônimo na capa. Ela não imaginava que o ruivo lesse um de seus livros. Talvez não lesse, talvez ele só tivesse começado por causa de Rita Skeeter. De qualquer forma, Ana sentiu-se sem graça com a situação.

- Então, acha que é uma leitura que vale a pena? – Fred tinha um tom zombeteiro.

Ana não respondeu, apenas se levantando e se aproximando da lareira. Sentia-se feliz com aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia incomodada. Tanto do que escrevera foi baseado em sua própria vida que Fred poderia descobrir coisas que a mestiça nunca contaria a ninguém. Bastava ele prestar atenção em alguns poucos e mínimos detalhes e ele poderia descobrir. Ainda assim, Ana se sentia feliz com o fato de Fred estar curioso por algo seu.

Os amigos acompanharam o gesto em silêncio. George, por saber que livro era. Os demais, por imaginarem a leitura de Fred. Luiza sorriu de canto, entendendo naquele breve momento o que se passava entre o ruivo e a mestiça. E achou tudo estranhamente fofo. Mal os tinha conhecido, tinha plena consciência disso, mas parecia que os conhecia há mais tempo. Era uma sensação agradável, concluiu ela.

Lino apareceu pouco depois disso, seguido de Rose, Frederick e Elouise. Clarissa tinha ido para a própria sala comunal, provavelmente para passar um tempo com Draco. Quando chegaram, a primeira coisa que fizeram foi perguntar sobre a nova integrante da turma. Luiza logo tinha se enturmado com os recém-chegados, com exceção de Elouise. A loirinha preferia ficar afastada a conversar com a grifinória, por alguma razão que ninguém entendeu direito.

- Hei, George. – Elouise se aproximou do ruivo um tanto tímida. Tinha conhecido Luiza no passeio com George, mas ainda assim não conseguia se acostumar com a garota nova.

- Diga, Elouise. – o ruivo se virou para a garota um tanto sorridente demais.

A loirinha corou de leve, gaguejando ao responder.

- Er… O Fred… Ele já sabe… Com quem vai…?

George suspirou, se levantando e se afastando do grupo. Elouise entendeu que era para ela ir atrás, não demorando em fazê-lo. Quando o ruivo teve certeza de que ninguém os ouviria, começou a explicar para a amiga (que ele esperava um dia ser algo mais) o que se passava com o irmão.

- Ele pretendia chamar a Ana, mas demorou muito. Então ele comentou algo sobre Angelina, mas pareceu que não vai mais. Agora, acredito eu, ele deve chamar a Luiza. – George deu os ombros.

- Por que? – Elouise franziu o cenho.

- Porque… Bom, na verdade porque ele precisa de um par e ela é uma pessoa legal. – George desviou o olhar para o grupo de amigos, que pareciam estar se divertindo.

Elouise suspirou. Por que os gêmeos tinham de ser tão complexos? A loirinha pensou em como Ana estaria se sentindo, acabando por se distrair com os amigos rindo de alguma coisa perto da lareira. Não notou que a morena não estava mais com eles, nem que George tinha chegado mais perto. Só acordou mesmo com o que veio depois.

George a tinha beijado.

Foi algo breve, mas longo o suficiente para Elouise ficar tão vermelha quanto um tomate. A respiração falhou por um momento e sua mente não era mais capaz de processar nada direito. Nem montar uma frase coerente ela conseguia. George sorria divertidamente, levemente corado com a situação. Elouise tinha o coração acelerado e os olhos fixos no ruivo, sem conseguir fazer alguma coisa quando ele a acariciou na cabeça e tornou a se juntar aos amigos.

* * *

Ana estava deitada em sua cama, lendo um livro qualquer sobre animais mágicos. Ou aqueles considerados como tal. O que precisava mesmo era distrair a mente, que insistia em reviver a cena de Fred lhe estendendo o livro que estava lendo. Um livro escrito por ela. Um sucesso seu. Uma obra sua. E de mais ninguém.

Batidas na porta a fizeram desviar o olhar das páginas que lia. Era Rose e ela trazia um sorriso alegre no rosto. O Baile estava chegando, o que deixava a garota mais empolgada do que o normal, mas algo dizia a Ana que não era o Baile a causa do sorriso no rosto da amiga. Sentou-se na cama e esperou que Rose se aproximasse. Só quando as duas estavam ajeitadas que a mestiça perguntou o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu arranjei um par para o Baile, oras.

- Sério? E quem é? – Ana pareceu se animar.

- Seu coleguinha Harry. – Rose tinha um tom gozador, Ana só não sabia porquê.

Ana sentiu o queixo cair, o que fez com que Rose risse.

- Por que a surpresa? Você sabe mais do que ninguém que ele e Rony precisavam de um par e não conseguiam achar um. Então Lino perguntou a mim e a Giulia se nós já tínhamos com quem ir ao Baile. As duas sem par, os dois também… Acabou que eu vou com Harry e Giulia vai com Ron. – Rose parecia achar graça do que dizia.

Ana levou um tempo para processar o que tinha escutado.

- Bom… Então isso quer dizer que o Lino também já tem par. Sendo assim… Só o Fred está sozinho. – Ana se sentiu meio mal ao dizer isso.

- Não necessariamente. – Rose apressou-se em corrigir a amiga, que franziu o cenho – Tem a nova integrante da turma disponível.

Ana ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de comentar qualquer coisa.

- Então espero que eles acabem indo juntos…


	20. Os últimos momentos

Aquelas eram, definitivamente, as horas mais empolgantes de suas vidas. Ana, Giulia, Rose e Luiza estavam no banheiro se arrumando para o baile. Elouise, ao longe, apenas observava. As amigas tinham dito que dariam um jeito nela depois. Como a loirinha não entendia nada sobre coisas femininas, mas precisava delas naquele momento, apenas aceitou quieta, apesar da cara de emburrada que arrancou algumas risadas das amigas.

Ana vestia o vestido verde-musgo que tinha comprado em Hogsmeade com os amigos. Rose vestia um vestido roxo, sua cor favorita. Luiza e Giulia usavam vestidos em tons parecidos de vermelho, mas o de Luiza era mais para o sangue, enquanto o de Giulia era mais para o da rosa. Clarissa apareceu pouco depois de as amigas terem começado a mexer com Elouise.

A loira mais alta usava um vestido preto, contrastando perfeitamente com seu cabelo claro e seus olhos azuis. Ao ver que Elouise estava sendo vítima de uma série de feitiços, a garota se empolgou e foi ajudar as amigas a arrumar a loirinha. Elouise apenas bufou em resposta, vendo seu vestido azul-escuro ganhar e perder detalhes e seu cabelo ficar a cada hora de um jeito diferente, resultado da indecisão das amigas.

* * *

Frederick esperava pelas garotas junto de Harry, Fred, George, Lino e Rony. De todos os seis, Lino era o único a não revelar com quem ia ao baile de inverno. Não que isso incomodasse muito os amigos, mas despertava uma curiosidade forte demais na opinião deles. Ninguém entendia a razão de tanto segredo, mas preferia não comentar.

Logo uma garota da Lufa-Lufa se aproximou do grupo. Ela tinha o cabelo loiro encaracolado na altura dos ombros e seus olhos eram de um verde hipnotizador. Tinha um corpo esbelto e era bastante extrovertida. Trajava um vestido justo que parecia ser de um tom escuro de rosa, mas ninguém tinha muita certeza. Assim que se juntou ao grupo foi cumprimentar Lino. Os dois pareciam ser bastante íntimos, o que causou estranhamento nos amigos. O moreno logo notou, rindo de leve. E então a apresentou.

Seu nome era Marienne Cello e ela estava no mesmo ano que Harry e Rony. Fred ia comentar alguma coisa, mas George foi mais rápido. Não que tivesse perguntado o que Fred pretendia, mas era algo que incomodava os amigos também, então ninguém pareceu achar ruim.

- E desde quando vocês estão juntos?

Marienne parou para pensar.

- Acho que desde o começo do ano.

Lino concordou com a cabeça.

- Então era com ela que você ficava tanto tempo? Agora seus sumiços estão explicados. – Fred comentou, com um tom zombeteiro na voz.

Lino riu, um tanto sem graça.

- É que eu nunca achei a oportunidade certa para apresentar vocês… – o moreno tinha um tom de desculpa.

- Eu não vejo problema nenhum. Pelo menos assim eles me conheceram com o maior estilo possível! – Marienne sorria animadamente, enroscando o braço no de Lino.

O moreno sorriu, olhando carinhosamente para a loira.

- Olha só, Fred. Eles estão soltando corações pelas orelhas. – George tinha um tom gozador.

- Só espero que não seja nada contagioso. – Fred completou com o mesmo tom.

- Mas, Fred, você e a Ana estão quase assim. – Rony arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando um tanto confuso para o irmão.

Fred corou de leve.

- Não estamos nada, ok? – ele desviou o olhar dos amigos ao responder.

Todos riram.

- Mas ela gosta mesmo de você, Fred. – o comentário veio de Frederick. O rapaz tinha passado tempo suficiente com a mestiça para perceber isso. Aliás, qualquer um que prestasse o mínimo de atenção na garota podia perceber.

Fred ficou mais vermelho ainda.

- Eu já volto! – ele disse rapidamente, se retirando em seguida.

A reação do ruivo arrancou risos dos amigos.

* * *

Ana descia na frente, com Luiza, Rose e Clarissa indo logo atrás. Giulia e Elouise ainda estavam no dormitório, porque a loirinha não queria descer por nada. Ana já tinha desistido, sabia que uma hora ela iria cansar de ficar sozinha e acabaria se juntando ao grupo. Clarissa concordava e por isso também já tinha deixado Elouise para trás. Giulia, porém, parecia achar que aquilo não estava certo.

- Giu, amor, desiste. Uma hora ela desce. – Clarissa voltou uns degraus para falar com Giulia.

A morena franziu o cenho, incomodada com aquilo. Vendo que Elouise não ia ceder tão cedo, Giulia suspirou e se juntou às amigas. Os garotos estavam esperando, então elas precisavam se apressar. Quem sabe George conseguisse arrancar Elouise do dormitório? A ideia fez um sorriso estranho surgir no rosto de Ana.

- Olá. – a mestiça sorriu ao chegar na Sala Comunal e avistar o grupo de rapazes arrumados esperando por elas.

- Finalmente. – George comentou em tom zombeteiro e então percorreu os olhos pelas amigas – E onde está Elouise?

- Ah – Ana jogou o cabelo para trás e se juntou ao grupo – Ela não queria descer por nada no mundo. Está lá no dormitório ainda.

Rose e Giulia logo tinham se juntado a Harry e Ron, enquanto Clarissa já tinha se despedido e se dirigia para a própria Sala Comunal. Então elas notaram a presença da garota loira da Lufa-Lufa enroscada no braço de Lino e a ausência de Fred.

- Er… Onde está seu irmão, George? – a pergunta veio de Rose.

- Ele falou que já voltava, mas não disse aonde ia. – George coçou a cabeça, sem graça – Bom, vou ver se faço a Elouise descer. – então ele acenou e subiu para os dormitórios.

- Certo… E ela seria…? – Ana olhou para Lino e Marienne.

- É a namorada misteriosa do Lino. – Ron comentou, dando os ombros.

- Ah, então era por isso que ele vivia desaparecido. – Giulia sorriu – Vocês combinam.

- Obrigada! – Marienne sorriu alegremente. Não achou que seria tão bem aceita pelo grupo – Sou Marienne Cello.

- Ana Rosemary. – a mestiça sorriu para ela.

- Roselinde. – Rose notou a expressão um tanto confusa da outra, logo acrescentando – Aluna da Durmstrang.

- Giulia Yuki. – a morena parecia bastante animada ao falar.

- Eu sou Luiza, prazer.

Marienne sorriu para elas, parecendo contente por conhecê-las. Aquele seria um Baile ótimo para todos eles, ela podia sentir. Logo George desceu, trazendo uma Elouise cor de tomate pela mão. Ele sorria animadamente, com os dedos enroscados nos da loira. Quando o grupo viu a cena, todos soltaram um "Oh!" em coro. Era uma cena bonitinha, Elouise querendo ou não.


	21. O Baile de Inverno

_N/A: Geeeeente do céu! Eu sonhei com o Fred hoje!! Tem coisa melhor? HUashaushaush x3 Acordei feliz! Mas... Agora vamos ao capítulo, né?_

Fred tinha ido para o dormitório e mexia em alguma coisa em seu malão. Tinha deixado os amigos sem qualquer explicação, mas não ligava. Tudo que queria era evitar a cena que imaginava estar acontecendo naquele momento, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória: Ana enroscada com Frederick, mais feliz do que ele jamais vira. Sim, ele era um idiota. Fred reconhecia que era um idiota. Só para si mesmo, mas ainda assim reconhecia.

Quando achou o que queria, ele arrumou os pergaminhos sobre a cama e se sentou, uma pena na mão e um violão na outra. Foi o pai quem dera o instrumento, que Fred pediu depois de ouvir algo como "instrumentos de corda, especialmente o violão, têm um som magnífico" vindo de Ana quando o grupo conversava sobre música. Ele ainda não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo, mas continuou. Respirou fundo e dedilhou as cordas, deixando que o som o dominasse.

* * *

Ana ia com Frederick na frente do grupo, conversando animada. Estavam quase saindo da Sala Comunal quando ela achou ter escutado alguma coisa. Com uma expressão confusa no rosto, a garota se virou na direção dos dormitórios, parecendo procurar por alguma coisa. Frederick logo parou ao notar que a mestiça já não andava mais ao seu lado, sem entender o que acontecera.

- Algum problema, Ana? – ele se pôs ao lado dela ao perguntar.

A morena negou com a cabeça, sorrindo para o rapaz em seguida.

- Só achei ter escutado alguma coisa vindo dos dormitórios.

Luiza logo interveio.

- Deve ser Fred. Eu vou lá conferir. – animada, a garota foi em direção às escadas, logo se dirigindo para o dormitório em que Fred ficava.

Ana deu os ombros. Talvez fosse melhor daquele jeito…

* * *

Fred estava escrevendo alguma coisa em um pedaço de pergaminho quando alguém bateu na porta, o assustando. Um tanto descoordenadamente, ele escondeu todos os pergaminhos que tinha sobre a cama sob o travesseiro e deixou o violão de lado, indo logo em seguida ver quem tinha batido na porta.

- Ah, oi, Lu… Desculpa por ter sumido… O resto do pessoal já foi?

- Estavam saindo quando eu vim para cá. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você pareceu alterado… – ela franziu o cenho.

- Desculpe, eu só… Só acho que não consigo fazer isso…

Fred girou sobre os calcanhares e foi em direção a sua cama, com Luiza indo logo atrás. Ele se sentou, cabisbaixo e em silêncio. A garota esperava pacientemente por alguma explicação, mas não parecia que Fred começaria a falar tão cedo, então Luiza decidiu perguntar o que se passava. O ruivo virou o rosto para ela, parecendo triste com alguma coisa.

- Eu… Talvez não seja uma boa ideia eu ir ao baile… Desculpe por isso.

- É por que você não quer ficar assistindo à queridinha Ana nos braços de outro? – Luiza tinha um ar divertido ao perguntar.

Fred corou de leve e virou o rosto, o que fez Luiza rir um pouco.

- Deixe de ser bobo. Apesar de tudo, vocês podem ficar juntos. Se não me engano, é só a primeira dança que tem de ser feita com seu par. – ela colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do ruivo – Ela gosta de você de verdade, Fred.

O ruivo não respondeu, arrancando um suspiro de Luiza.

- Se você não vai ao Baile, então eu também não vou. Não quero aparecer sozinha no meio daquele monte de gente. – a garota finalmente notou o violão – Fred, você sabe tocar?

O garoto olhou confuso para a amiga.

- O violão, Fred. Você _realmente_ sabe tocar? – Luiza tinha uma expressão de quem estava pensando em algo… Fred não soube definir, mas não podia ser boa coisa.

- Sei… Mais ou menos, na verdade… Por que?

- Vem comigo então. – dito isso, Luiza se levantou, pegando o instrumento e começando a sair do quarto.

Fred mal processou o que se passava, mas quando viu, estava indo quase desesperadamente atrás de Luiza, que caminhava em passos rápidos até o salão em que o baile acontecia. Tinham perdido a entrada da primeira dança, mas podiam entrar depois que ela acabasse. Só tinham de esperar. Até lá, Luiza precisava impedir que Fred voltasse para o quarto.

* * *

Ana estava dançando calmamente com Frederick, mas era possível ver em seus olhos negros que estava preocupada com alguma coisa. O nome? Obviamente Fred Weasley. Esperava que Luiza o tivesse encontrado e que os dois estivessem a caminho do Baile, mas não tinha certeza. Só queria que, se o ruivo aparecesse, estivesse com alguém que ela conhecesse.

Frederick notou o jeito distante da morena, segurando-a com mais firmeza para que não errassem a dança. Então, com um sorriso amigável no rosto, ele acrescentou de forma que ninguém escutasse um "ele vai aparecer", fazendo com que Ana sorrisse de volta, agradecida pelo apoio.

* * *

Luiza vagava pelos corredores, distraída. Ainda tinha o violão de Fred nas mãos e tomava cuidado para não estragá-lo. O ruivo não vinha atrás, talvez tivesse perdido a garota de vista ou desistido. Fosse o que fosse, Luiza sabia que ele não desistiria do instrumento tão fácil e logo voltaria a ir atrás dela.

A garota suspirou. Talvez a primeira dança já tivesse acabado. Era hora de voltar. Ela girou sobre os calcanhares e começou a ir em direção ao Salão Principal, quando a voz de Fred soou ao longe, chamando sua atenção. Luiza virou o rosto na direção do ruivo, vendo-o ofegante. Definitivamente, ele a tinha perdido de vista antes.

- Devolva… O meu violão, Luiza…! – ele se aproximou da garota, ainda se recuperando.

- Então venha comigo sem reclamar. – ela tinha um tom estranho na voz.

Fred franziu a sobrancelha.

- Ir aonde? Ao baile?

- Exatamente. Ou então eu não vou devolver seu violão tão cedo. – Luiza sorriu, satisfeita.

Fred hesitou, mas concordou. Logo os dois andavam lado a lado para o baile, Luiza ainda carregando o violão. O ruivo não questionou. Estava mais preocupado em saber o que a amiga planejava… Dependendo do que fosse, não seria muito agradável…

* * *

Ana estava sentada em um canto, à mesma mesa dos amigos. Todos conversavam animadamente e a mestiça não teria parado de rir se seus olhos não tivessem focado duas figuras conhecidas paradas na porta do Salão, aparentemente procurando por alguém. Ela logo reconheceu como sendo Luiza e Fred. E a amiga pareceu sorrir estranhamente quando seus olhos encontraram os da mestiça.


	22. O plano de Luiza

Luiza apenas fez um sinal para que Ana fosse até onde os dois estavam. Fred olhava com receio de uma para outra e Ana parecia hesitar. Foi o instrumento vagamente visto na mão da amiga que fez com que a mestiça decidisse se levantar e ir até a porta do Salão. Dando uma desculpa qualquer aos amigos, Ana foi até o ruivo e a amiga.

- Agora, se vocês não se incomodam, venham comigo mais um pouco. – Luiza sorria um tanto alegremente, o que causava estranhamento nos amigos.

Ana hesitou, mas logo ia atrás de Luiza. Fred o fez pouco depois, mas por ter percebido que ceder às exigências da garota era a única forma de ter seu instrumento de volta. Luiza caminhou até o jardim do castelo, perfeitamente iluminado pela lua. _"O ambiente não podia estar melhor."_ E um sorriso satisfeito se desenhou em seu rosto.

- Fred, isso é seu. – Luiza esticou o braço na direção do ruivo, fazendo menção de lhe devolver o instrumento. Quando Fred foi pegá-lo, no entanto, a garota retraiu o braço e acrescentou – Escolha com cuidado, viu? – e então entregou o violão ao ruivo.

Fred e Ana pareciam confusos, mas o gêmeo logo entendeu. Sorrindo tranqüilamente para Luiza, o rapaz concordou e então tomou o instrumento em mãos. Procurou por um lugar em que pudesse se sentar confortavelmente, encontrando um tronco a alguns passos de onde estava. Sem pressa, Fred foi até a tora, com Ana o seguindo, curiosa. Luiza, sem que ninguém reparasse, já tinha saído, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Fred se sentou sobre o tronco e ajeitou o violão no colo. Não sabia o que ia tocar exatamente, então parou para pensar… Tinha pesquisado umas músicas que Ana gostava. Ele se sentiu incomodado ao perceber o quanto prestava atenção nela. Se ao menos a garota soubesse… Mas não era hora para aquilo. Perseguir Luiza tinha de servir para alguma coisa. Então o ruivo respirou fundo e dedilhou as cordas.

Ana estava parada diante do garoto, sem entender. O som do instrumento lhe acalmava, principalmente quando tocado por alguém que sabia o que fazia. Pensar em Fred tocando fez as bochechas da garota corarem e ela agradeceu por já ser noite. Talvez o rapaz risse se percebesse as bochechas cor de tomate dela. Soltou um pesado suspiro, logo voltando a prestar atenção em Fred.

O ruivo logo começou a tocar e Ana reconheceu de imediato a música. Não sabia quando ele tinha aprendido a tocá-la, mas nada podia deixá-la mais feliz. Era a música preferida da mestiça… Os dedos de Fred percorriam as cordas no tempo exato, a letra soava mais bonita do que o de costume na voz do rapaz. Ana sentiu vontade de chorar, mas se conteve. _"A Rose me mata se eu estragar a maquiagem…"_.

Ficaram daquele jeito por um bom tempo. Fred tocava calmamente, cantando a música tão adorada por Ana. A mestiça acompanhava, cantando baixinho, só para si, sem tirar os olhos dos dedos de Fred percorrendo o violão. Aquele era, com certeza, um momento inesquecível para os dois… Seria bom se fechassem aquele episódio sem brigarem mais uma vez.

Fred então parou de tocar. A música tinha acabado e agora ele esperava pela reação de Ana, que parecia ter acabado de sair de um transe profundo. E realmente tinha. Sua cabeça ficara distante enquanto Fred tocava. Ao vê-lo esperando com o violão no colo, a mestiça se sentou ao lado dele e abaixou a cabeça antes de começar a falar.

- Desde… Desde quando você sabe tocar essa música…?

- Desde que pude ir para casa pela primeira vez depois de saber o quanto você gostava dela. – Fred passou delicadamente a mão pelo rosto de Ana, levantando-o em sua direção.

Ana não soube o que responder.

- Espero não ter estragado sua música preferida. – Fred sorriu sem graça ao falar.

A mestiça negou com a cabeça, o que fez com que Fred risse de leve, aliviado.

- Na verdade… Eu acho que ficou… Muito mais bonita assim… – Ana desviou o olhar ao falar.

Fred se surpreendeu em um primeiro momento, mas logo tinha apoiado o violão no tronco, na parte atrás de onde estava sentado, e então tomado Ana nos braços. Tudo que fazia era abraçá-la, tocando a testa na da mestiça, que estava extremamente vermelha. Mas ela logo o abraçava de volta, sorrindo tranqüilamente. Então Ana levantou o olhar para o de Fred, sorrindo calmamente.

- Que bom que gostou. – ao terminar de falar, Fred tocou os lábios de Ana com os próprios, beijando-a suavemente.

A mestiça piscou algumas vezes, mas logo tinha fechado os olhos e beijava o ruivo de volta. Fred tinha os braços em torno da cintura da garota, enquanto ela tinha os braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz. Como em nenhum outro beijo entre os dois, aquele estava carregado de sentimento e palavras não ditas. Talvez nenhum deles tivesse percebido antes, mas naquela hora, era inevitável descobrir. Os medos, as incertezas… Nada naquela hora existia. Depois, talvez, eles poderiam conversar sobre o que quisessem. Mas não naquela hora.

* * *

Quando os dois voltaram para o Baile, Fred já tinha deixado o violão no quarto, podendo se preocupar apenas com a garota enroscada alegremente em seu braço. Ana parecia mais contente do que nunca e seu sorriso mal cabia em seu rosto. Tinha os dedos de uma mão enlaçados com os de Fred, que tinha o braço em torno da cintura da garota. Com a outra, Ana mexia em uma mecha de seu cabelo.

Fred sentia-se estranhamente leve, mas não achava ruim. Na verdade, ter finalmente acertado tudo com a mestiça o fazia se sentir bem. Muito bem. E era o que importava. Claro, continuaria sentindo ciúme quando Ana estivesse com qualquer outro garoto, assim como ela sentia quando ele estava na presença de outra garota. Mas o que podia fazer? Aquela era uma reação natural… Naquele momento, Fred queria se concentrar no momento agradável que estava tendo.

Os dois logo tinham se juntado aos amigos, que soltaram um "Finalmente!" em coro, alto demais na opinião de Ana e Fred. Luiza olhava satisfeita para os dois, assim como Rose. Elas só esperavam que, depois de tudo que o casal já tinha passado, finalmente as coisas tivessem se resolvido. Foi para esclarecer esse ponto que Rose decidiu perguntar.

- E aí, já viraram um casal oficial?

Ana corou no mesmo instante em que ouviu a pergunta e Fred riu sem graça.

- Isso é um "sim", com certeza. – quem respondeu foi Luiza.

- Definitivamente. – Rose sorriu divertidamente para os dois.


	23. O lado de Elouise

As tarefas estavam no fim. A primeira e a segunda já tinham passado, faltava apenas a terceira… Ana suspirou. A chegada do fim do Torneio indicava a chegada do fim do ano, que indicava a chegada do fim dos dias ao lado de Fred. _"Mas tudo bem… Sei que vamos nos ver mesmo depois de ele sair de Hogwarts…"_ A garota sorriu de canto, um tanto perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Ana? Hei, Ana, você ta me ouvindo? – Elouise chacoalhou a mão na frente do rosto da amiga, que olhava pela janela da biblioteca – Já esqueceu por que estamos aqui?

- Hm? – Ana voltou o rosto para a loirinha – Desculpe, você disse alguma coisa?

Elouise suspirou.

- Desde que vocês se acertaram, parece que sua cabeça foi parar em outro planeta! – Elouise tinha um tom zombeteiro na voz.

- Você devia fazer o mesmo com George… Vocês ficam fofos juntos. – Ana sorriu para a amiga, que corou instantaneamente, fazendo a mestiça rir – Não faça essa cara envergonhada, você sabe que eu estou certa.

Elouise não respondeu, voltando a ler o livro sobre a mesa. Ou melhor, tentando voltar a ler, já que sua cabeça agora estava concentrada em algo mais interessante… Um rapaz dois anos mais velho, de cabelos ruivos e macios… Elouise chacoalhou de leve a cabeça. Não era hora para aquilo, tinha de terminar um trabalho.

- Olha! – Ana de repente se levantou da cadeira em que estava, olhando fixamente para algo no jardim do castelo – Olha ali! É aquele tal do Cedric, que está no Torneio com o Harry! – Ana tinha um tom estranho na voz – Mas por que esse clima tenso…?

Elouise desistiu de ler após perceber que não saía da primeira linha da página em que estava há alguns bons minutos e agora focava Ana com uma expressão confusa. Em que raio saber que o tal do Diggory estava conversando com Harry mudaria a vida delas? Nada. Então por que Ana estava tão agitada?

- Vamos descer! – Ana rapidamente arrumou as coisas e logo puxava a amiga para fora da biblioteca.

- Hei, hei, hei! Espera aí! Em que droga você está pensando? – Elouise tentava resistir, mas era em vão.

- Quieta, eles vão acabar nos ouvindo…! – Ana fez um sinal para que a amiga ficasse quieta quando avistou os dois ao longe.

Elouise olhou ao redor, imaginando o que as pessoas estariam pensando. A mestiça não ligava, apenas seguindo discretamente na direção de Harry e Cedric de forma a não ser vista. A loira ia atrás, hesitante. Aquela não parecia ser uma boa ideia… Então por que ela não falava simplesmente? Simples. Estava tão curiosa quanto Ana.

De repente, alguém abraçou a mestiça por trás, a fazendo parar automaticamente. Seus olhos negros se desviaram na direção do outro, procurando saber quem a tinha abraçado. Logo Ana conseguiu focar Fred, sorrindo de canto, aliviada. O ruivo deu um selinho na garota antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Ana apenas retribuiu, voltando ao seu estado alegre e retardado de pouco antes.

Elouise apenas olhava para os dois com uma expressão de nojo. Nunca fora fã de tamanha demonstração de afeto. Ou, pelo menos, nunca tivera razão para sê-lo. Quando alguém apoiou em seu ombro, a loira se lembrou de que tinha ganhado uma razão forte o suficiente para não se incomodar mais com demonstrações públicas de afeto…

- Olá, George.

- Por que essa cara de quem vai vomitar? Esses dois finalmente se resolveram, devia estar feliz. – o ruivo acariciou a loira na cabeça.

- Ah, eu estou… Mas eles podiam guardar todo esse amor para quando estiverem sozinhos. – Elouise franziu o cenho.

- Hm… Nesse caso, acho que não faz sentido mais a pergunta que eu ia fazer…

George tinha desapoiado da loira e agora ia em direção ao interior do castelo, com Elouise o seguindo com o olhar sem entender. Ana e Fred agora olhavam para os dois. O ruivo sabia o que o irmão estava fazendo, mas a Ana parecia bastante confusa. Quando ia perguntar a Fred, o rapaz apenas disse para ela ser paciente, que logo as coisas seriam esclarecidas. Ana suspirou.

Elouise então decidiu ir atrás do ruivo, sem saber o que a impulsionava a fazê-lo. Ou melhor, sabia. Tinha uma ideia. Mas esperava não ser a certa. E se tudo desse errado? E se ela, tapada como era para algumas coisas, fizesse algo que magoasse George de forma irreparável? Como ficaria a amizade entre eles ou mesmo a integridade do grupo? Elouise não estava disposta a pôr tudo em risco por um desejo egoísta…

- Então, Fred… – Ana se voltou para o namorado (ela se alegrava com a palavra), com um tom confuso na voz – Agora você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Bom… George pretendia contar a Elouise que gosta dela e pedi-la em namoro… Mas acho que as coisas não vão sair como o esperado depois de tudo… – Fred suspirou.

- Deixe de ser bobo… É claro que ela vai aceitar. – Ana sorriu de canto. Quantas vezes já não tinha dito à loira que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde?

Fred sorriu de volta.

- É, espero que sim…

* * *

Elouise tinha parado a poucos passos de George e já tinha algum tempo que o encarava. O ruivo apenas a olhava de volta, com uma expressão tranqüila e um sorriso de canto no rosto. Esperava pacientemente que a loira dissesse algo, qualquer coisa, desde que ela dissesse algo. Elouise parecia pensar. Seu cenho franzido e seu lábio inferior sendo levemente mordido demonstravam isso. Então, após um período que pareceu muito longo para os dois, a loira decidiu falar.

- Que pergunta você ia me fazer, George?

O ruivo se aproximou, parando extremamente próximo da garota, que prendeu a respiração por um instante. Apesar de não ter sido pega de surpresa, estar próxima daquele jeito do ruivo fazia seu coração acelerar. Se fosse o outro ruivo, Elouise não sentiria o coração quase lhe fugir do peito. Mas não era o outro. Não era Fred. Não. Era George. E ele estava extremamente próximo dela. Perigosamente perto.


	24. Casais, casais e casais!

Elouise respirou fundo antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Quando já estava mais calma e podia falar sem gaguejar, sua voz saiu mais alta e firme do que o planejado.

- De novo. Que pergunta você ia me fazer, George?

O ruivo a acariciou na cabeça, sorrindo alegremente antes de responder.

- Isso não é importante agora. Quando chegar a hora certa, eu falarei.

- E se essa for a hora certa…? Pode não haver nenhuma oportunidade como essa. – Elouise teimava, movida pela curiosidade.

George suspirou.

- Elouise Doragon. – a garota olhou firmemente nos olhos do ruivo ao ouvir o próprio nome – Deixe de ser teimosa.

A loira sentiu vontade de socá-lo. Por que não dizia de uma vez? Talvez porque ele nunca fosse dizer mesmo… Ela que estava sendo tola de ter alguma esperança… Talvez tivesse sido apenas fruto de sua imaginação… Talvez George nunca tenha planejado o que ela achou que teria. A garota baixou o olhar, passando a focar algum ponto atrás do ruivo. Notando a distração da pequena, ele abaixou o rosto de forma que sua boca ficasse próxima da orelha de Elouise e, sussurrando, respondeu a pergunta da garota.

- Aceita namorar comigo?

Elouise gelou. Um forte arrepio lhe correu pelas costas, causado não só pela proposta do ruivo mas, principalmente pela forma como ele a fizera. Então ele tinha planejado dizer o que ela tanto queria ouvir! Ninguém sabia que lá no fundo da alma, tudo que Elouise queria era ouvir aquelas palavras, mas ainda assim ela queria. E finalmente ouvi-las causava uma sensação estranha na pequena. Uma sensação estranha, mas boa.

Ela sorriu largamente de canto e abraçou com força o ruivo. Não conseguia falar direito, mas tinha conseguido responder que sim. George a abraçou de volta, afagando-lhe o cabelo. Um sorriso tranqüilo tinha aparecido em seu rosto, logo dando lugar para um sorriso largo e alegre. Desde o começo, George achava que Elouise riria da pergunta e responderia que aquilo seria impossível. Mas as coisas correram de uma forma completamente diferente… E muito mais satisfatória.

* * *

Luiza estava andando pelo castelo com Rose e Frederick, quando avistou Ana e Fred ao longe. O casal parecia conversar animadamente sobre algo e logo Harry se juntou aos dois. Um pouco mais atrás do trio, ela possível ver Cedric se afastando. Luiza deu os ombros. Não havia nada de interessante na cena.

Ou pelo menos não até que Elouise aparecesse sorrindo bobamente, com os dedos enlaçados com os de George, que sorria mais bobamente que a garota. Luiza franziu o cenho. O que raios estava acontecendo naquele lugar? De repente, vários casais tinham começado a se formar. Rose estava também em uma situação convenientemente definida como "chove-e-não-molha" com Harry, Hermione e Ron pareciam querer se matar só para não admitir que gostavam um do outro e ela… Ela não tinha ninguém com quem se enroscar pelos cantos.

Luiza suspirou.

- Tudo bem, Lu? – a voz de Ana soava sinceramente preocupada quando a garota apareceu com uma expressão de quem morreu e ressuscitou diante dos amigos.

- Ah, sim… Só estava pensando em umas coisas, nada demais…

Rose deu um peteleco na cabeça de Luiza.

- Deixa de se preocupar com tudo isso. Uma hora você não vai mais estar sobrando. – Rose tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, que só se alargou quando Luiza se voltou assustada para ela.

Logo Elouise e George tinham se juntado ao grupo, virando o assunto de conversa.

- Não falei, George? A Ana conhece as amigas que tem. – Fred sorriu satisfeito para o irmão.

George sorriu sem graça.

- Então, o que exatamente vocês conversaram? – Ana tinha um tom curioso.

- Aposto que estão namorando. – o comentário veio de Rose e logo foi confirmado pelo sangue corando rapidamente o rosto da loirinha.

O grupo riu.

- E alguém duvidava? Esses dois nasceram para ficarem juntos! – Ana se ajeitou, apoiando-se melhor no peito de Fred.

O ruivo estava sentado sob a sombra de uma árvore, com as costas apoiadas no tronco. Sentada a sua frente, entre suas pernas e envolvida na cintura por seus braços estava Ana, agora com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do ruivo. Harry estava sentado ao lado dos dois, com Rose logo em seguida. Luiza se sentou ao lado da amiga estrangeira e Frederick sentou ao lado de Fred. George e Elouise se sentaram entre Luiza e Frederick.

O ruivo tinha os dedos ainda enlaçados com os da loirinha, que apoiava a cabeça em seu peito (o ombro ficava muito em cima para a pouca estatura da sonserina), e uma mão em sua cintura. Luiza sentiu um pouco de ânsia com todo aquele romance no ar que a excluía. Felizmente ninguém notou, ou, se notaram, ninguém comentou. Era melhor assim.

O dia seguiu normalmente. Ana e Fred estavam um pouco mais melosos do que o normal ("era efeito da felicidade de finalmente terem se acertado" foi a desculpa dada por Ana), mas nada que não pudesse ser suportado. O interessante mesmo foi quando Luiza, após ter decidido vagar pelos corredores do castelo enquanto os amigos ficavam fazendo sabe-se lá o que na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, acabou encontrando um rapaz moreno, alto, se olhos azuis intensos e vibrantes.

Pelas vestes, ela podia saber que eram da mesma casa. _"Grande coisa. Ele podia ser um sonserino e continuaria sendo bonito…"_. Quando o rapaz a avistou, sorriu e acenou, cumprimentando-a. Luiza sorriu e acenou de volta, apenas por educação. Mas algo lhe dizia para descobrir mais sobre o garoto. Talvez ele pensasse o mesmo sobre ela, já que caminhou até onde a garota estava.

- Diga-me, grifinória desconhecida, você viu a Marienne por aí? – o rapaz sorriu gentilmente.

- Ah, deve estar se enroscando com o Lino na Sala Comunal… Por que? – Luiza franziu o cenho.

- Mamãe mandou uma correspondência para ela, ou melhor, para mim. E eu preciso entregar a ela. – o rapaz coçou a nuca sem graça – Somos irmão, sabe…?

Luiza sentiu-se abobalhada. Ok, os dois eram bonitos, mas não eram parecidos. Não tanto a ponto de alguém olhar e dizer que eles eram irmãos. O rapaz pareceu achar graça da expressão da garota, como ela descobriu ao ouvi-lo rir. Logo Luiza se recompôs, decidindo perguntar o que importava.

- Erm… Em que ano você está?

O rapaz pareceu estranhar a pergunta em um primeiro momento, mas logo tinha voltado a sorrir.

- No quinto. Devo ser um ano mais velho que você. Aliás, sou Marco Cello. – ele estendeu a mão para a garota.

Luiza hesitou, mas logo tinha apertado a mão do rapaz, o cumprimentando devidamente.

- Luiza Cross. _(N/A: acho que é a primeira vez em que ponho o sobrenome dela .-.)_

Quando soltaram as mãos, o rapaz se voltou em direção à Sala Comunal, logo começando a andar. Luiza ia ao seu lado e os dois conversavam sem problemas. Talvez ela tivesse arranjado um novo amigo muito interessante… E, quem sabe?, alguém que no futuro pudesse ser mais do que apenas um amigo…

Chegaram na Sala Comunal em pouco tempo e o palpite de Luiza se confirmou. No canto oposto da sala, dividindo a mesma poltrona, Lino e Marienne se beijavam. Luiza olhou a cena por pouco tempo. Sua cabeça logo tinha começado a girar. Definitivamente, ficar sozinha no meio de uma turma cheia de casais não lhe fazia bem.

Marco olhou para os dois indiferente, mas logo sorriu com certa ternura e decidiu que falaria com a irmã depois. Ao olhar ao redor e constatar que Luiza já se dirigia a outro canto da sala, o garoto foi atrás. Ele tinha gostado da companhia da garota, então por que não continuar a conversa?

- Chega, né? Vocês já trocaram mais baba que os dois ali! – Rose tinha um tom zombeteiro na voz ao falar com Ana e Fred e apontava para Marienne e Lino ao terminar a frase.

Os amigos ao redor riram, só parando ao notar Luiza se aproximando.

- Ah, Lu! E quem é seu amiguinho interessante aí atrás? – a pergunta veio de Ana, que recebeu um olhar enciumado de Fred.

Luiza olhou para trás, encontrando Marco parado a um passo de distância.

- Ah, ele é o irmão da Marienne. – então, se dirigindo ao rapaz, ela acrescentou – Eles são meio estranhos, mas não mordem não.

O rapaz riu de leve do comentário e logo se juntou à turma. Luiza o apresentou devidamente e em pouco tempo o garoto tinha se integrado à turma. Era carismático, o que facilitou a aceitação. Também parecia atrair a atenção de Luiza, como as amigas logo notaram. Mais tarde, por que não?, quando os dois já tivessem ficado mais próximos, elas poderiam dar um empurrão na relação, assim como acontecera com Fred e Ana, ou mesmo com Elouise e George. Mas só mais para frente… Era preciso dar tempo ao tempo.

A turma foi ficando e logo não havia mais ninguém na Sala Comunal exceto eles. Não que fosse ruim (não teriam aula no dia seguinte), pelo contrário, parecia fazer com que a mente de Ana e a de Rose fervessem em idéias. Após um breve momento de silêncio, a grifinória retirou a varinha das vestes e a pôs no chão. Um breve olhar a Rose e a mensagem tinha sido transmitida.

- A ponta mais fina. – foi tudo que a aluna da Durmstrang disse em resposta.

* * *

_N/A: compensando o capítulo anterior... x3_


End file.
